Some Things Never Change
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Sequel to Five Months. Alroy Potter is turning eleven and we all know what that means! Join him, cousins, and friends at Hogwarts where they will encounter bad professors, evil students, and cryptic ghosts.
1. Acceptance

**Author's Notes:**

Hi all,

Well, here it is, the sequel to Five Months. I'm sure you've all been waiting for it, especially after that kinda cliffhanger ending. But, before we begin, I'd like to say Happy Belated Christmas, Birthday, and Mother's Day to my mom/Beta Reader who I wrote this, A Christmas to Remember and Five Months for. So, Happy Holidays, mom!!!

Now, on with the show. Enjoy!

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter One: Acceptance**

"Attention, please," Fred called out as he stood on a chair in a St. Mungo's waiting room. "George and I are now taking bets on the genders of the Potter babies."

George, standing beside the chair, conjured up a blackboard and started writing down his own bet of two boys. Fred then climbed down and wandered around the room collecting more bets.

"Let's start with immediate family, shall we? Al, what's your choice?"

Alroy Potter looked up from the game of wizard's chess he was playing with his cousin Calvin. "Uh, two boys, I think."

"And is there a specific reason for your vote?" Fred asked as he held out his hand like a microphone.

"Wishful thinking. Another girl would be torture," Al said, pointing in the direction of his two sisters who were playing with Joseph and Emmett Weasley, Ron and Hermione's seven-month-old son.

Fred nodded sympathetically, knowing how troublesome his nieces could be, even at this young age. He then went to speak to Rachel Potter. The two and a half-year-old was happy to report that she wished to have two more sisters.

The toddler's reaction to having new siblings was in contrast to how she took to becoming a big sister the first time around. For the first three or four months everyone was sure that Rachel was plotting a way to kill the twins. Thankfully a weekend alone with Joseph, Ileana and their grandparents convinced her that there was no getting rid of them. She had been a great help taking care of them ever since.

The transition from older brother of one to older brother of three hadn't been that hard for Alroy. At least, not as hard as becoming a brother in the first place. He was happy to have the summer vacation from his Muggle school almost immediately after their birth to spend time with them, and the situation was the same with the new arrivals.

A few moments passed while Fred and George continued to ask the entire family for their choices before Remus and Tonks entered the room with Xavier and Kylie, the siblings they had adopted nine years before.

"Hey, Al," said Xavier, walking up to his best friend while the adults talked and his sister played with the babies.

"Hey." Alroy grinned. Aside from his cousins, Xavier had been one of few people who had been like a brother to Al during the years his mother was in a coma. The fact that they were the same age helped matters greatly. "Did you get it yet?" he asked excitedly.

"No. But Dad said it should arrive any day now," Xavier replied with a frown.

"Yeah, same here."

Ever since the boys turned eleven they only had one thing on their minds: getting their Hogwarts acceptance letters. There wasn't really any doubt in their parents' minds that they would come. Alroy had been showing signs of magic since he levitated a jar of Floo Powder on his first birthday. And Xavier's birth parents both came from long lines of great witches and wizards, as did Al's. But to the boys, their extraordinary families just made them believe that there was a chance of them being Squibs - which there was, though extremely slim.

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry walked in and invited everyone to come and meet Savannah Jodi and Wesley Michael.

Al groaned as he realized he had yet another sister to deal with. And Fred and George immediately announced Molly, Genevieve, Angelina, Amy, Neil, Neville, and Casey Adams as the only people to guess correctly.

-Fifteen Days Later-

"Harry, _please_ stay in the bedroom until I call you," begged Ginny. She was standed at the bottom of the staircase that led to the second floor of their home.

"Aw, c'mon, Gin. There's nothing to do in there - I'm bored!" he whined from the top of the stairs.

"Don't put me on a guilt trip. You're the one who wanted me to plan a 'surprise' party, so you better stay in that room until it's time to be surprised," she said sternly. "And if you're really _that_ bored you can take Joey and Ileana for me." She grinned as she handed the babies off to her husband and watched him slowly walk back into their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Suddenly remembering the cake she had baking in the oven, Ginny rushed back into the kitchen to find the cake cooling on a rack and Fred and George munching on the crisps and cookies she had just finished putting into bowls for the party.

"Having fun?" she asked, pulling the snacks away from her brothers to refill them.

"We _were_," Fred answered, stealing another cookie. "Besides, you should be thanking us. Another second and your masterpiece cake would have burned."

"I have everything under control, thank you very much."

"Is that why I saw you giving Harry the twins?" George asked while Ginny magicked the bowls out into the living room.

"He said he was bored, so I gave him something to do," she explained with a grin. The siblings followed the snacks into the living room.

Balloons and streamers of every color imaginable hung from the walls and ceiling along with a huge "Happy Birthday" sign. Angelina, Katie, Scott, Calvin and Alroy were doing finished touches on the decorations while Amy and Neil played with Rachel and the younger twins slept in their baby carriers. Just as Fred and George reached the refreshment table a 'ding-dong' was heard coming from the door and Ginny rushed over to them.

"I've just found the perfect job for you two," she announced mysteriously, though both of her brothers had doubts about how exciting their new 'job' truly was. "You're the new doormen!"

"Well, I guess that's a promotion from babysitter," George said, leading the way out into the foyer.

Later that evening, during the eating of the cake, everyone split into groups and began playing games or just talking. Alroy's group consisted of nine kids: Jeremy, Timothy, Scott, Rona, and Genevieve Weasley, and Xavier Lupin, Maddie Longbottom, Lex Thorn and himself.

"Don't sweat it, we still haven't gotten ours either," Jeremy said, motioning to Tim and himself.

"Maybe McGonagall forgot to send them out this year," Maddie joked causing Rona to choke on her punch and start laughing.

"Stop teasing them, guys," scolded Scott.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll arrive soon," Lex chimed in.

Out of the group, Al, Gen and Xavier were the only ones who hadn't attended Hogwarts. All the others were entering their second year. And for those who had friends attending school before them, waiting to know if you've been accepted to Hogwarts was absolute torture.

Harry had just finished collecting his winnings from the game of Exploding Snap when a large barn owl swooped in through the open window holding several envelopes in it's talons and landed on the table Alroy was sitting at. Carefully, the owl dropping one envelope in front of each person at the table then took flight again and left the party.

Al's mouth hung open as he stared down at the Hogwarts seal in front of him. Mentally he pondered whether or not people usually got rejection letters before he followed everyone else's lead and opened the letter. Enclosed were two pieces of parchment. One appeared to be a list of some sort while the other was a letter. It read:

**Hogwarts School**

_**of**_** Witchcraft **_**and**_** Wizardry**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you cave been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 10.

Yours sincerely,

_Vlad Damek_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"This should be a good year," Jeremy commented, looking at his list of things to buy. "The books look interesting, at least."

"Yeah, let's just hope Damek minds his own business," replied Rona scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Speak for yourself, Gryffindor. Professor Damek loves us Ravenclaws," Scott said with a grin.

"You're only saying that because he's your Head of House. Professor Gannon's the best!" announced Timothy. Jeremy, Rona and Maddie all nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a second, you're all forgetting Kohana. Now, she's good," Lex said, though he had no one to back him up.

The letters started an arguement between the six friends (though it turned out to be a losing battle for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with four Gryffindors against one). Meanwhile, the parents were more concerned about exactly _who_ their Heads of Houses were.

"What happened to Professor Flitwick? I've never heard of this 'Damek' person," said Penelope.

"Yeah, and what about Sprout?" added Casey Adams. She had been a Hufflepuff.

"Madison told me about Damek last year," began Luna, Maddie's mother. "Apparently Flitwick retired ten years ago. Moved to Russia too, I believe. And I heard Sprout opened up her own greenhouse in Canada."

"Who's the fourth Head, then?" asked Bill.

"Veda Singh. She's very experienced in Transfiguration," Remus answered.

The arguement carried on another hour, along with the discussion about the new Hogwarts faculty, until finally it turned eleven o'clock and Remus announced that he had to get to work early the next day so he had to leave. This prompted the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Thorns and Casey to leave as well, though not without wishing Harry a happy birthday.

"Well, that was interesting," said Ginny, more to herself than anyone.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, a little surprised about the changes that had happened at Hogwarts over the sixteen years since he graduated.

Alroy was still sitting at the table reading his letter in disbelief.

"We should probably go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Ginny said as she said down beside her son and began reading his shopping list.

"I've got a better idea," said Harry, sitting down on Al's other side, "why don't I take him shopping and you take a day off?"

"'A day off'? And how do you expect me to do that with a toddler and four babies?"

"We'll take Rachel with us. And I'm sure we can split the twins and hand them off to some of your family for the day."

"I've got a better idea. How about you two take Rachel, I'll keep Wes and Vanna and we'll give the others to my mum."

The three agreed and decided not to clean up the house that night in favor of going to bed and getting some much needed rest.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, there are a few things I want to say to you all in this chapter.

First, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!

Now that I got that out of my system: When I wrote the ending of Five Months (more specifically the naming of the twins) I did not intend for Joseph to be called Joey, making his name Joey Potter. This was a very stupid mistake on my part and I apologize to all Dawson's Creek fans.

Next, I'd really appreciate any reviews from y'all. I'm not sure if this chapter was any good compared to the previous stories in this series, but keep in mind that I had a lot to say. Like the introduction of Wesley, Savannah, Emmett, Xavier, Kylie, Lex, and Maddie (I hope you like the names), and how Al and Rachel are coping with the older twins. Then there was the whole Hogwarts ordeal. Yikes! So let me know whatcha think. :-)

By the way, for those of you who don't remember: Casey Adams is Harry's favorite Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's. And Davis Thorn is a pediatric Healer, Elvira is his wife, and Lex and Leila (actually, they were never mentioned before) are their children. Hope this isn't too confusing.

If you have any more questions put them in a review, or you can pm or email me.

-Lizzy

P.S. For a detailed Weasley/Potter family tree, go to my profile and you'll find a link to it in my 'Extras' section.

Also, as I'd like to get feedback as you read the story and not just when you've finished it all, I'll be posting a chapter every other day. See you soon!


	2. Logic

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this chapter's mainly written for a bit of fluff - and because, sadly, we won't be seeing as much of Harry and Ginny as we normally do. But don't worry! I'll try to put them in every other chapter, okay?

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Logic**

It was nice and sunny out on August first, but the people that surrounded Harry, Alroy and Rachel in Diagon Alley didn't seem to notice. Al had taken the Floo to The Leaky Cauldron while Harry Apparated with Rachel ahead of him. They talked to Tom, the barman at the Cauldron for a few minutes before heading out the back door and through the brick wall to enter Diagon Alley.

Alroy looked around him in amazement, not at the shops, but at the people. Harry had been taking Al to Diagon Alley for his whole life, but he had never been there during the school rush and found it highly amusing to watch the Muggle-borns discover the magical world one shop at a time.

"So, where should we go first?" Harry asked, turning to his son.

"I guess we should pick up my robes at Madam Malkin's, then we can head over to Ollivander's," the boy said calmly, but Harry saw the excitement in Al's eyes when he mentioned buying a wand.

After making a quick stop at the robe shop, where they stood talking to Madam Malkin until the order of robes they'd placed was ready, the Potter trio entered the dusty old wand shop. Harry pushed the stroller Rachel was sitting in carefully over to the counter and rang the bell. A second later an elderly wizard came out of the back room just as Alroy joined his father at the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you again," said Ollivander, taking a box off a shelf and placing it in front of Al. "And young Mr. Potter, I believe this will work well for you."

Alroy opened the box gently and lifted the wand out.

"Mahogany and Phoenix feather, twelve inches - a nice mix of both yours and Mrs. Potter's wands," Ollivander continued on to Harry while Al tested the wand.

A gust of wind suddenly entered the store, yet there were no open windows or doors. It seemed only to revolve around Alroy as he flicked the mohagany stick at an old umbrella stand near the door. Sparks flew from the end of the wand and the stand levitated for a few moments before landing gently back in it's place.

"We'll take it." Harry grinned, placing a few Galleons on the counter while Al returned the wand to it's box and placed it in his shopping bag.

"Have you thought of what pet you'd like to have?" Harry asked as they waited for the clerk at Flourish and Blotts to retrieve a set of first-year books for Al.

"I'm not sure yet. Cats are useless at Hogwarts, and rats are pathetic pets - even magical ones."

At this Harry smiled. He had never really gotten into detail with Alroy about what he had gone through in his younger years and didn't ever plan to, but it seemed as though Al had the same line of thought that Harry always imagined he would've had if he'd been raised a wizard.

"I think an owl would be very practical for the post, but then there _are_ the school owls. And a toad would be good for Transfiguration and-" Al was interrupted by the laughter of the two girls walking up behind him.

"You're not seriously going to get a toad, are you? They're ugly!" said Rona.

"Yeah, cats are so much better," agreed Maddie. Both girls were carrying their second-year book sets in one hand and cat carriers in the other.

"It was just an idea," Alroy replied, not affected in the least by his cousin's and friend's distaste of his reasonings. In fact, he felt bad for the girls for being stuck with cats.

"Are you girls shopping alone?" Harry asked, though he found it hard to believe that Hermione would ever let Rona go by herself. Luna was a little more relaxed and care-free, but Harry had a feeling that Neville didn't wasn't the same.

"No," answered Maddie, pointing across the street at the Magical Menagerie where Neville and Hermione were chatting near the front door.

After Al got and paid for his books the five left the Flourish and Blotts and joined Neville, Hermione and Emmett at the entrance to the pet store.

"Oh, Harry, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone.

"It's her day off. Where are Ron and Luna?"

"Luna had some last-minute work to do for tomorrow's issue," Neville said handing his daughter some cat treats he bought for her.

"And Ron decided to take Colleen to the park behind our house. I'm pretty sure it was just to get out of shopping though," Hermione laughed. "Are you going in?" She nodded at the Menagerie.

"No," answered Al, much to Harry's surprise. "We're going to Eeylop's."

After saying their goodbyes, the Potters entered Eeylop's Owl Emporium to find Tonks and Kylie waiting by the front desk while Xavier wandered around the shop, looking in the many cages that lined the walls. Al ran over to meet his friend while Harry and Rachel joined Tonks.

"This looks like a good one," Xai said, pointing to an eagle owl.

"Nah, this one's the best." Al stood beside a cage containing a medium-sized tawny.

A few minutes later the Potters and Lupins were leaving Eeylop's with Lancelot the eagle owl and Merlin the tawny.

Two hours later all Hogwarts shopping was done, and after talking to Harry and Al over ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, the Lupins went home.

"Shouldn't we be going home too, dad?" Al asked.

"Not just yet," Harry replied in a low whisper. "You know, your mother's birthday is coming up this month..."

Alroy laughed. "We're cutting it a little close this year, aren't we? We've only got ten days to get everything ready."

"Well, I do have a few things planned," Harry said, a little hurt. "Charlie and Marnie offered up their house for the party and they're going to help me with the decorations the night before the party."

"Is Grandma making the cake?"

"Yeah. Strange though, she didn't offer until I said I'd be making it." Harry gave a thoughtful expression before continuing. "So, are you going to help me find a present or not?"

"Fine. Did she give you any clues as to what she wants?"

"Er, no. At least, I don't think so. I don't know..."

Al rolled his eyes.

"Does she want any books or purfume or something?"

"I don't know," Harry repeated.

They were just passing the Magical Menagerie again when an idea struck Harry.

"I've got it! Your mother used to have a pygmy puff when she was younger-"

"A pygmy puff? You're kidding me... please tell me you're kidding."

"It died shortly after we got married. And she's been saying lately that she'd love to have another pet."

"You're not kidding, then?"

Alroy waited outside the shop with Rachel while Harry ran in and came out a few minutes later with a lilac ball of fluff in a cage.

"Where are we going to keep it until her birthday?" Al asked, pretty sure he didn't want to hide the creature in his room.

"I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind holding him for me - he used to have a puffskein once..."

"Oh yeah," said Alroy, remembering his uncle mentioning something about his first pet. "Isn't that the one Fred and George used for Bludger practice?"

"Uh, yeah. I wonder if Percy would mind looking after it..."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, terrible chapter, I know. Hopefully the next one will be better - I'm really excited to get started on it. :)

By the way, I am using a new writing program - unfortunately it's one that doesn't have spell check, or grammar check, or any kind of check. So I apologize now for any mistakes I'll be making in the future.

As always, please review and I'll send you some delicious homemade brownies - yum!

-Lizzy


	3. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

I have nothing to say - moving on:

**Chapter Three: Firsts**

Weeks had gone by since Ginny's birthday, but still her pygmy puff, Boris, sat peacefully on her shoulder wherever she went. She had even put a little bowtie on him when they went to Percy and Carter's birthday party on the twentieth. At the moment he was resting on the handle of the four-seat stroller Ginny was wheeling down Platform 9 3/4. Harry had Rachel in her own stroller beside Ginny, and Alroy was loading his trunk and owl's cage onto the Hogwarts Express ahead of them.

Harry could see Charlie and Marnie helping the twins with their things farther along the train, and Fred and Angelina seemed to be doing the same with Scott closer by. Ron and Hermione had just come through the brick wall with their kids behind Bill and his family.

"I guess Percy and George aren't coming," Harry commented to Ginny as he continued to watch his in-laws scattered around the platform.

"Well, they really don't have a reason to be here." Ginny waved to Neville and Luna who were passing by with Maddie.

The train whistle blew for the five minute warning just as the Lupins arrived on the platform and joined Harry and Ginny. Alroy and Xavier quickly said their goodbyes, and after promising to write their parents every week, they joined the hundreds of students on the Hogwarts Express.

A minute later and King's Cross Station was out of sight and the boys left the windows to go find a compartment. They passed the one that Rona, Scott, Timothy, Jeremy, Maddie and Lex were sharing and moved on to find another. By the time they reached the end of the corridor, there were only a few compartments with room left; they chose one with a boy around their age already in it.

"Er, is it all right if we sit here?" Xavier asked, stepping aside a little so the boy could see Al standing in the corridor. He nodded and they sat down on the bench across from him.

"I'm Alroy Potter," Al reached out his hand to shake the other boy's, "and this is Xavier Lupin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Reirdan Zabini." Reirdan politely shook hands with Al and Xavier before looking nervously at the door where Genevieve was now standing.

"All the other compartments are full," she said, hesitantly sitting down on the other end of the bench Reirdan was sitting on. "I'm Genevieve Weasley." He introduced himself again and Gen stifled a gasp, but her wide-eyed glance at him was enough to send Reirdan back to looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked. No one answered and Al wondered if he should say something.

The compartment door slid open one last time, saving Al from saying a word about the Zabini family, and two second-years dressed in Slytherin robes entered.

"Reir, we've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" the girl said. She was taller than the boy she was with. She had short black hair, dark brown eyes and harsh features.

The boy grunted in agreement.

"Er, sorry," Reirdan said. "You can stay in here."

"Don't be silly." The girl laughed in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. Both Al and Xai had to cover their ears.

"Yeah, and we've got Marcus and Natalie waiting for us," the boy said.

Reirdan gulped, then looked at the girl. "Can't I just stay here?"

"_Why?_" she asked as she surveyed Al, Gen and Xavier.

"Because I want to."

The girl was about to say something, but her companion interrupted.

"Come on, Eve, let's go. If Reir wants to waste his time with these people, it's not our fault," he said, turning his back to the group of first-years and walking away down the corridor. The girl followed him, but not before slamming the door shut.

"Who were those two?" Genevieve asked with a slight hint of disgust.

"Evelyn Goyle and Dermott Crabbe," Reirdan answered quietly. "I'm sorry about the way they acted."

"You can't control your friends," Alroy said, smiling.

"They're not my friends - our parents are. I just want you to know that I'm not like my father," he said sternly. "I mean, I don't have the same beliefs."

Gen smiled for the first time since she got on the train. "And I'm sorry I assumed you did."

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was thankfully uneventful as Alroy, Xavier, Genevieve and Reirdan got to know each other better.

By the time the train stopped the four friends had changed into their school robes and were waiting patiently in the crowded corridors with all the other students. The doors swung open and in seconds the group was pushed outside into the cold night air. Alroy made sure his friends were still with him as he followed the sound of Hagrid's voice calling the first years and smiled when he saw the giant.

A short walk down a hill and the first years got their first look at Hogwarts castle, which looked beautiful at night with all the lights from the upstairs windows casting a soft glow over the lake they were approaching.

Following Hagrid's orders, everyone got in the tiny rowboats and waited for further instructions. Al's group was lucky enough to have one boat to themselves and a minute later they were gliding down the lake toward Hogwarts.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Hagrid knocked three times loudly on the oak castle door. The door swung open less than a second later. A tall, brown-haired man with tanned skin wearing plain navy robes stood at the entrance.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor Damek," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the professor said with a smile. "Go on into the Great Hall, I can take them now."

Hagrid did as he was told and the students watched him disappear into the room to the right of the Entrance Hall.

"This way, please."

Alroy couldn't believe this was the same professor his cousins had spoken so badly of at his father's birthday party. Damek seemed nice enough - to him, at least.

The first years were led into a cramped chamber beside the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Damek. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Alroy watched the other students asking their friends how they were going to be sorted and he was reminded of his uncles Fred and George, who had once tricked him into believing it was a race to see who could do a spell faster. Thankfully his father set him straight later that day and he never again worried about being sorted.

Professor Damek returned to the small chamber holding a long roll of parchment. "Form a line and follow me," he said.

He brought them into the Great Hall and up the steps that led to the staff table, in front of which sat the four-legged stool with the legendary sorting hat. The hat began to sing a long song that explained the history of Hogwarts to the new students, but Al wasn't paying attention as he scanned the Great Hall. He smiled as his eyes landed on Rona, Jeremy and Timothy at the Gryffindor table, and Scott and Lex at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, respectively.

The song ended and the hall broke out in applause.

"Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor Damek said. "Becket, Cheyenne."

A dark-haired girl pushed her way through the crowd and placed the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled, and the girl placed it back on the stool before running to her table.

"Boot, Randi."

"Ravenclaw!"

It continued on like this for a few more minutes resulting in Assana Brook, Imelda Daivat and Natani Enoch being sorted into Slytherin, while Natani's twin brother, Kamau, was put into Ravenclaw along with Cadance Ernest. Mariana Delvin and Asher Ellery went to Hufflepuff, leaving poor Sorcha Corley to be the first Gryffindor until, finally, Alroy recognized a name.

"Finnigan, Eamon."

A short boy with dark hair bounced out of the crowd happily and waited for the hat to speak. "Gryffindor!'

"Finnigan, Eoin."

Another boy, identical to the last, though perhaps a bit taller, sat on the stool and again Gryffindor was called.

Nine more students were called until "Lupin, Xavier."

Xavier gulped as he slowly walked away from Al, Gen and Reirdan, all three crossed their fingers in hopes that he would be sorted into a house he wanted - which was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to honor his parents.

What seemed like an hour passed before finally: "Gryffindor!" Xavier shot a smile at his father, sitting at the staff table, before walking down the steps to his new table.

Alroy's smile faded slightly as he realized there weren't that many names left before his.

Terrell Mather was sorted into Slytherin, Connor Mohan went to Hufflepuff, and Taylor Moore to Ravenclaw before - "Potter, Alroy" was called.

The applause for Miss Moore stopped and all attention from the staff table was focused on Al as he made his way to the stool confidently. His smile stayed plastered on his face as he sat still and ignored all comments from the hat about being a Ravenclaw at heart. He had known where he was going since he was five-years-old.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Four tables (staff table included, not Slytherin) broke out in cheers, and from his place beside Xavier, Al could see Gen and Reirdan cheering him on from the front of the crowd.

Alroy formally introduced himself to the Finnigan twins and a black boy named Garrett Jordan, who Xavier had already become friends with. The five new Gryffindor boys continued to talk through the sorting of eleven students before Al and Xavier stopped to hear Damek call "Weasley, Genevieve."

Gen smiled nervously down at them as she walked slowly to the stool and sat down, allowing Professor Damek to place the sorting hat on her head. Al could see just beneath the brim of the hat that his cousin had her eyes shut and she seemed to be muttering something. It took a minute, but the hat decided. "Hufflepuff!" And she gave Al a genuine smile as she tossed her blonde hair back on her way to the Hufflepuff table.

Allegro Zinon quickly got sorted into Ravenclaw before Damek called the final name on the list: "Zabini, Reirdan."

Xavier and Al looked over at the Slytherins while Reir put the hat on. Evelyn and Dermott were sitting with a couple of other second years, probably Marcus and Natalie, and they were all smiling.

The sorting of Reirdan Zabini turned out to be the longest of the night, taking exactly two minutes and fifty seconds before the hat made it's decision.

"Slytherin!"

No one clapped but those at the Slytherin table. Alroy, Xavier and Genevieve all stared sadly as they watched their new friend walk to the table he wasn't suited for.

Headmistress McGonagall stood to make some announcements while Damek put away the stool and hat. And soon the students became more concerned with the feast that appeared in front of them or the ghosts that entered the hall a little before bedtime. But the look on Reirdan's face as he was led down to the dungeons with the other first years at the end of the night reminded Alroy, Xavier and Genevieve of how miserable their friend probably was. And not one of them seemed to sleep well that night.

**Author's Note:**

I made this one nice and long for you all so you wouldn't be too mad about the last one being so short. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to stick closely to PS/SS canon in the speeches and order of things, with a few exceptions since it is a different year and Damek was doing things instead of McGonagall.

Oh, please don't be mad at me for the sorting of Gen and Reir. Instead, think of how many happy Gryffindors I gave you. And in case you didn't catch the subtle staff hint, Remus is back to teaching. Yay!!!

-surveys chapter schedule-

The next chappy looks good - first classes for Gryffindor. Can't wait to start writing.

-Lizzy


	4. Routine

**Author's Note:**

Before I start this chapter, I just want to say that I didn't automatically make the first day of the school year a Monday like J.K. usually does. September 2nd just happens to be a Monday in 2013.

_LizzWeasley:_ As always, your reviews brought a smile to my face and made my day. The whole Diagon Alley scene wasn't my favorite to write as I was trying very hard to make everything different from Harry's experience. That being said, the fact that Al tried the right wand on the first try will be brought up later in the series. -cough- clue -cough- Anyway, Reirdan's sorting I did mainly so that I could start the drama off slowly. Not everyone can get into their dream house, after all. ^_^

**Chapter Four: Routine**

Alroy glanced sleepily at the clock on his nightstand before sitting up in bed. It was seven-thirty and he had just enough time to get dressed before breakfast started. Tossing back the covers, he slid out of bed and stretched while glancing at his dormmates. In the beds to his right were the Finnigan twins, still sound asleep. In the bed closest to him on the left Xavier was beginning to wake up. And the last bed on the far left, belonging to Garrett Jordan, was already empty.

Without saying a word to each other, Al and Xai changed into their new Gryffindor robes that had been laid out for them the night before by the house-elves. Al quickly went into the joining bathroom to comb his hair while Xavier gently woke the twins. Soon they decending the stairs into the common room to find half of their house already awake.

"You're just in time, breakfast starts in two minutes," Jeremy said, coming up behind the boys. "Tim and Rona are already downstairs waiting for us."

"Thanks," said Al, following his cousin out the portrait hole with Xavier close behind them.

"How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Jeremy asked them on their way down the marble staircase.

Alroy looked down at the stairs.

"Fine," Xavier answered.

"What's wrong? Did Peeves sneak into your dorm? He did that once to me and Tim, but we got him in trouble with McGonagall the next day."

"No. Our friend got sorted in Slytherin last night," said Al. They were on the ground floor and making their way to the great hall now.

"Slytherin, eh?" Jeremy had a thoughtful look on his face. "Who is he?"

"Reirdan Zabini," said Xavier.

Jeremy whistled. "A Zabini? What's the problem? He's where he should be."

"Reirdan's not like his parents." Alroy stopped at the doors leading into the great hall and turned to face Jeremy. "He didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"Okay, okay. Look on the bright side, though. At least he's not in Ravenclaw."

"Why?" asked Xavier.

"Gryffindors and Ravenclaws don't have any classes together. Same with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. We only get to see Scott during meals and breaks - and weekends if we're not completely swamped with homework," the second-year added as an afterthought.

Alroy got a better look at the great hall when he entered for breakfast that morning than he had the night before. Today he wasn't worried about not going into the same house as his friends or making sure he didn't trip on his way to the sorting hat and make a fool of himself in front of the school. Today he took notice of the enchanted ceiling and the torches hanging from all the walls, and the teachers.

Xavier sat down beside the twins at the Gryffindor table while Al sat across from him beside, Rona and Maddie. He watched his father up at the staff table as he spoke to an Asian woman with a single yellow ribbon holding up her hair.

"That's Professor Kohana," said Rona, following Xavier's gaze. "Astronomy teacher and Hufflepuff head of house. That's Professor Gannon, _our_ head." She pointed to a man on the other side of McGonagall.

The man wore dark grey robes and his long brown hair covered most of his face as he ate. Alroy and Xavier shared a look, neither could believe the man they were staring at was head of the best house at Hogwarts.

As the boys began eating, McGonagall whispered something to Gannon and he, Kohana, Damek and another woman stood up. Each made their way to a different house table and started handing out small pieces of parchment.

"First-Year course schedules," Gannon said as he handed one each to the boys and another to a blonde girl who had just sat down beside Xavier. The Professor went on to hand out second year schedules.

"What've you got tonight?" asked Rona, peering over Al's shoulder.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs right after breakfast, then History of Magic with the Slytherins, and double Potions with the Slytherins," he read off.

"Yikes. Damek teaches History. Shame you had to get him on your first day," said Tim.

"Yeah, but at least they'll have Gannon in Potions," added Maddie. Just then, the blonde girl sitting beside Xavier turned to face the group.

"Excuse me, can you give me directions to the herbology greenhouses?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," said Jeremy, taking out some parchment and drawing the girl a small map of the grounds. "Need any more help?"

"No, thank you. I should be fine." The girl smiled. "I'm Kara Hawkins, by the way."

"Jeremy Weasley. This is my brother Tim, our cousins Rona Weasley, and Al Potter. And that's Maddie Longbottom and Xavier Lupin," he said in one breath.

"Wow. It's really nice to meet all of you."

"Do you have any family here?" Rona asked, trying to be friendly.

"No. I'm the oldest in my family, and I don't have any cousins," Kara answered, sounding slightly disappointed. She was about to say something else when Reirdan arrived at the table and sat down beside Alroy.

"_Please_ tell me there's a chance I can switch houses with someone," he said, taking no notice of Kara.

"Sorry, kid. You're stuck in Slytherin for life," said Timothy with a smirk.

"How bad is it?" asked Xavier, a little more sympathetic than Tim.

"It's terrible. All my dormmates have made friends with Evelyn, Dermott and the others. And they're all having this big party on the weekend to celebrate the start of school - and they invited _me_."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kara said quietly.

"Yeah... well, I just know they're going to do something stupid and -" Reirdan was interrupted when a tall boy wearing Slytherin robes put a hand on his shoulder. Alroy also noticed a Prefect badge pinned to the front of his robes.

"Let's go, Zabini," the boy said. "Class is about to start and I'm supposed to bring the first-years to the Charms classroom."

"Bletchley, what are you doing over here?" asked Aaron Wood. Alroy and Xavier had met him the night before - Gryffindor Prefect.

"Just come to get a lost first year," answered the Slytherin. "You might want to keep an eye on your own though, it seems they've forgotten that it's against rules to be friendly to the other houses."

"Those are your rules, not mine. And the boy can stay if he wants. It's none of our business who they choose to be friends with," said Wood, pulling the Slytherin prefect's hand from Reirdan.

"N-no, it's okay," Reirdan stuttered as he stood up. "I have to get to class anyway."

Bletchley smirked as he walked away from the Gryffindor table and back to his own.

"Everything all right here?" Wood asked, more directed at Al and Xavier.

"We're fine, Aaron," answered Tim. The prefect went back to his seat at the other end of the table and Jeremy turned to the younger boys.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but be careful. Parker Bletchley's bad - his little sister's even worse. And she happens to be best friends with Evelyn Goyle and Dermott Crabbe," Jeremy whispered, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"He's right. If they don't want Reirdan around you two, they'll figure out a way to make sure he never even thinks about coming over here again," said Timothy.

"Come on, guys, stop scaring them," said Maddie, laughing nervously. "Besides, we have to get to Defense."

The second-years left the table, but the twins continued to send cautious looks at Alroy and Xavier before they disappeared through the doors leading to the Entrance Hall.

"We should probably get going too," said Kara, stuffing her course schedule into her robe pocket and grabbing the bag beside her on the bench. The boys agreed and they followed the group of Hufflepuffs walking out onto the grounds.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Good morning, students. I'm Professor Grady, you're Herbology teacher," said a beautiful brunette woman standing at the head of a long table in the greenhouse, similar to the house tables. The twenty Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were lined up on either side of the table. Al and Xavier had managed to sit nearest to the teacher, right across from Genevieve and a short girl named Salma Taurean.

"Now, the art of herbology is quite like Muggle gardening. Each plant has is own needs and purposes, and are vulnerable to certain creatures or other plants. The one big difference, I suppose, is that there are fewer magical plants that are merely for show or enjoyment. As you'll learn this year, there are still many reasons to use plants such as the acturos and the bannelize for medicine or potions, even though they are more commonly put on display for their beauty.

"Also, we will assist Professor Gannon by growing some ingredients he may need for his classes this year. Are there any questions before we begin?" No one answered. "Good. Now, who knows what a possible use for simple lilies are?"

A Gryffindor girl raised her hand timidly.

"Yes, Miss Tan?"

"Lilies have the ability to heal minor wounds," the girl said.

"Very good-" a Hufflepuff boy inturrupted the Professor.

"But they can also do a lot of damage."

"Also true, Mr. Sahir. Five points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Professor Grady smiled. "Normally, lilies have no abilities at all. However, when mixed with certain elements, they develop amazing qualities - such as healing and destruction. Wandmakers like Ollivander are now placing lily petals into wands along with more common cores like Phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hair. The results have so far been remarkable. The strength of the magic the wands produce has increased greatly, along with the strength of the wand itself."

"But wouldn't that just decrease the power of the average cores?" asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"Well, I'm no expert, but apparently not. Everyone grab the packet of lily seeds next to your flower pot and we'll start planting."

-Thirty-Five Minutes Later-

"What's your next class?" Alroy asked Genevieve as they walked out of Herbology class with Xavier and Kara.

"Flying, so I should probably follow them," she answered, pointing to the other Hufflepuffs heading to the Quidditch pitch. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Yeah, bye."

The group of Gryffindors walked back to the castle and up the marble staircase to the History of Magic classroom on the first floor, passing the Ravenclaws on their way. The Slytherins were already seated, except for Reirdan, who was waiting outside the door for Alroy and Xavier.

Professor Damek entered the room just as the bell rang. "Welcome to History of Magic. I heard that you all have double Potions after lunch, so I'll give you a break - you won't have to take notes today," the Professor said. The students cheered; most had heard how dull the class normally was from their parents. "However, I'd like you all to read chapter one of Historic Wizarding Wars by Wednesday's class.

"Now, today I'm going to give you an overview of what you'll be learning this term. Many of you probably don't have great expectations about my class - and that's fine. I was a student of Professor Binns as well and he was as terribly boring as your families have probably told you, but my goal is to show you how interesting history can be. So, we'll be starting with something that happened a short time ago. The wars against Voldemort."

There were a couple of girls behind Al that didn't gasp and he wondered if they were the only two in the whole school who didn't know who Voldemort was. Then again, he hardly did, and anything he did know he had learned in newspapers and rumors from his cousins - which he could never really trust. But that was more than most children knew about the former Dark Lord nowadays.

"For those of you who don't know who Lord Voldemort was," Damek continued, "He was a dark wizard who wanted to rid the world of Muggles and anyone who had the slightest bit of Muggle blood." A few more gasps were heard, but so far this was all common knowledge. "This study will take up the better half of this term as we will have not one, but two wars to discuss. After which, we will move on to Grindelwald's reign. Included in these lessons will be history on the people who fought in or died in the wars and-" The Professor was inturrupted as Garrett Jordan raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Jordan?"

"Will we also be learning about the heroes?" the boy asked excitedly.

"The 'heroes'?"

"The people who defeated the bad guys."

Damek laughed a little. "Ah, yes. Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter. They wouldn't be very good stories without happy endings, would they? Yes, Mr. Jordan, we will be learning about them as well."

The Professor continued on explaining what he would be teaching for the rest of the term, up until Christmas, but Alroy took little notice, he and Xavier both looked at each other with their mouths hung open when Harry was mentioned. However, Xavier was able to go back to listening to Damek, he was still a little surprised and he probably thought that it was a different Harry Potter, but Al knew better. It explained so much...

-Twenty-Three Minutes Later-

The lunch bell rang and Damek excused his class. It was around this time that Alroy realized he had completely ignored nearly the whole class while he was daydreaming.

"You okay, mate?" Xavier asked quietly as they both made their way back down the staircase.

"I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me. I mean, he killed Voldemort! How could he not tell me that?" Al asked more to himself than his friend.

Xavier was going to pose his theory of it simply being another Harry Potter, but he knew his friend would never believe that. Instead he decided to keep his mouth shut until they got to lunch, Alroy probably wouldn't be listening to him anyway.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were already back from Flying class and in the Great Hall and Genevieve was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table waiting for them.

"What's up with him?" she asked Xavier when they joined her.

"Damek said that my dad killed Voldemort," Alroy answered quietly.

"What? That's impossible - your dad couldn't hurt a billywig!"

"I guess he can..."

Genevieve rolled her hazel eyes at her cousin. "This is ridiculous. Why don't you just write him a letter and ask him if it's true? I mean, he'll probably think you're an idiot for believing such a stupid lie - but at least you'll get it off your mind."

Alroy glared at her and she shot him a sweet smile.

"You know, mate, that's not a bad idea," Xavier said, loading up his and Al's plates.

"And just what do you two suggest I write: 'Dear Dad, school's great. Is it true you killed the dark lord'?" he asked, pushing the plate away from him.

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound so good. But trust me, Al, you won't be able to rest until you know the truth. And I'm pretty sure your dad's going to notice something's wrong with you during Christmas holidays." Just as Alroy was going to reply, Gen grabbed her bag off the floor beside her and walked back to the Hufflepuff table to finish lunch.

Xavier spent the next fifteen minutes talking about anything that popped into his head to get Al's mind off of his dad, which didn't really help but Al appreciated the effort. The bell rang and the boys joined Kara walking to the dungeons.

The door to the Potions classroom was open and it was nearly filled by the time the trio arrived. Professor Gannon was standing in front of the chalkboard, erasing whatever potion-brewing instructions he had written out for the previous class. Hearing them enter, he turned his head to look at them. He gave them a faint smile and slowly motioned to three empty seats in the front row.

"We're just waiting for Mr. Kenneally to arrive," he said to the class.

Alroy looked around the room. There was one seat left, the back row on the Slytherin side. Reirdan gave a little wave from his seat, two rows behind Al, who returned the greeting just as a short, copper-haired boy ran into the room, breathless. He made no excuses to the Professor, but quickly walked to the back of the classroom to his table.

Eying the boy, Gannon turned around and spoke to the class. "I have a few things I'd like to say before I start class. I realize you've just had History with Professor Damek, and I imagine he probably made some stupid joke about me being cruel or rotten - am I right?"

The students slowly nodded, making the Professor laugh.

"Well, he isn't lying... _completely_. I am not a person who accepts bad grades lightly. I believe everyone has the ability to brew potions well, some are simply better than others at it, but I want you all to work your hardest in my class. Also, being late and foolish behavior in this room will cost your house ten points - starting next class, Mr. Kenneally - and there will be no negotiation on this subject. Understood?"

The students nodded again.

"Good. That being said, let's begin." Professor Gannon continued on with the class by explaining what would happen if certain ingredients were mixed together, something the students would have to research in the few days before their next class. But Alroy didn't care about another homework assignment. He enjoyed the lecture, and the chance to clear his mind.

**Author's Note:**

I know this was a long chapter, but as you can see I had a lot to say. And you have no idea how hard it is to plant clues to secrets you haven't written about yet. Oh, and you can expect the next couple of chapters to be around this length as well.

Please review!

-Lizzy


	5. Brooms, Stars, Switchery

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know this is about Al again, and not Harry and Ginny as I said it would be in an earlier chapter. At the moment I'm trying to get everyone familiar with Alroy's schedule at Hogwarts. After this chappy I can start focusing on the adults again, okay?

**Chapter Five: Broomsticks, Stars, and Switchery, oh my!**

Sleep had come easily to Alroy after a filling dinner and an hour of reading for History of Magic. Now he was waking to Xavier's yelling.

"C'mon, Al. It's seven o'clock. We've got Flying lessons in an hour!" the brunette said excitedly, shaking his friend.

"I already know how to fly," Al said, pushing Xavier away in the hopes of getting some more sleep.

"Yeah, but it's with all the houses - we'll get to see Reirdan." Xavier's smile widened as Alroy slowly and reluctantly sat up and eventually got out of bed.

Breakfast had already begun by the time the boys made it to the Great Hall. Kara and Genevieve were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to each other as they ate. Farther along down the table, Alroy could see Jeremy and Timothy putting the finishing touches on Wendy's birthday card, with a little help from Rona and Maddie.

"Sorry we're late. _Someone_ refused to get up," Xavier said as he sat down beside Gen.

"Oh, that's all right. Genevieve was just telling me about her Defense lesson last night," Kara said and took another bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah. Your dad's not a bad teacher, Xai."

"Thanks, I think..."

"What classes do you have tonight?' Alroy asked his cousin, stifling a yawn.

"Uh, Transfiguration with you guys after break, Defense with the Slytherins after lunch - it's right after yours, I think. And we've got Astronomy before dinner," Genevieve read off.

The conversation ended when Tim came over asking for Gen and Al to sign the card, just as hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall carrying the mail.

A letter fell in front of Al, a second fell across from him for Xavier, and a third in front of Gen. Kara looked around her sadly before an envelope was dropped on her hand. On the front her name was written in untidy handwriting. She smiled slightly at seeing the handwriting and told the others it was from her sister.

Turning the letter over and over in his hands, Alroy kept thinking about what he'd learned in History the previous day, and if he'd ever be able to talk to his father again. Finally Gen noticed and gave him a look.

"Just open it, already," she said, shaking her head.

Reluctantly, Al did as he was told and read the letter.

_Dear Alroy,_

_Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor! Your father and I didn't doubt you'd make it for one second._

_We miss you like crazy. Rachel won't stop calling for you, and Joey and Ileana have realized you're gone too._

_I hope you're enjoying the classes and the teachers aren't too hard on you. Be good, and remember that your father and I love you._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

"_Well_?" Gen said impatiently.

"It was from Mum," he said as he took out a quill and parchment and wrote a quick note back, sending it with the elderly Hedwig just as the bell rang for morning classes.

Alroy's small group arrived at the Quidditch pitch before any other students and were met by a tall brunette woman who was laying out forty school brooms on the grass in straight lines.

"Oh, good morning," the woman said, having just noticed the children. "I'm Professor Spinnet, Flying teacher and Quidditch Ref." She surveyed them for a second before Ravenclaw students started arriving and she went back to work.

"All right, students," the Professor began once everyone was standing next to a broom, "put your hand over the handle of your broom and shout the word 'up.'"

It took a few tries before the old Nimbus 2000 that Alroy had been assigned to jumped into his hand, causing him to take a few steps backwards. Meanwhile Xavier's came to him immediately, and the same happened for Genevieve. Sadly, Reirdan wasn't having so much luck. And Kara's final shout came out as more of a desperate cry when she was able to get her broom to fly.

"Excellent. Now mount your broom and kick off, hover at about three feet for a few seconds, then come straight back down. Good, good. Keep repeating this for a little while. Miss Pucey, _do_ tighten your grip, you don't want to go sliding when you're a hundred feet in the air," she scolded a small Slytherin girl.

The lesson was over in forty-five minutes, fifteen minutes early because Calleigh Pucey was too winded to get back on the broom after her last fall. The students were told to leave the brooms on the pitch and to go and take their breaks, but the Professor held Alroy behind just as he made to leave.

"Mr. Potter," she said, walking up to him with a faint smile. "You're quite a natural on the broom. I was wondering, are you by chance related to Harry and Ginny Potter?"

"Er, yes, Ma'am."

"Wonderful. I'd heard they had a son a while back." The Professor was grinning now. "I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with your parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not as good a flyer as my dad," Alroy said.

"Nonsense. If you keep performing like you did today, you'll make the team by next year, you watch. Anyway, I better get these back in the shed," Spinnet said, motioning to the brooms. "Tell your parents Alicia says hello, will you?"

"Sure," Al agreed.

He caught up with Xavier, Kara, Genevieve, and Reirdan a minute later and they decided to spend their break behind the greenhouses so no Prefects could see them. They sat in a circle on the warm grass.

"How're things going with the Slytherins?" Xavier asked Reirdan.

"Okay, I guess. Dermott mentioned the party again this morning, but I told him I'd only go if I didn't have too much homework to do. That seemed to get him off my back. Another kid in my dorm agreed to do the same," Reirdan said. A smile flickered on his lips briefly.

After break was over, Reirdan left the group to join his housemates in Herbology. Meanwhile, the others made their way up to the castle for Transfiguration. They weren't the last to arrive, but they recieved an annoyed stare from the Professor the minute they walked in the door.

Professor Singh was an older woman, at least seventy, and did not seem to enjoy teaching at all by the way she rested her head on one hand while tapping the long fingernails of her other hand on her desk as she waited for the remaining students. Her silver hair was cut short in a bob and she had piercing periwinkle blue eyes.

Finally, two Gryffindor girls Alroy recognized as Jade Truman and Sorcha Corley entered behind Asher Ellery of Hufflepuff, and took their seats at the front of the class.

"I am Veda Singh, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Slytherin," began the Professor, not waiting for the children to sit. "Unlike certain professors of this school, I am not going to waste time by telling you what you are going to learn during your time in my class. You will know what we are to talk about at the beginning of each lesson, never before then." She paused to look around the room and make sure everyone was paying attention. "I also happen to share Professor Gannon's tolerance for rule-breaking. Except I will take _twenty_ points from your House, should you feel the need to act stupidly in my class."

Alroy and Xavier shared a look of horror as Singh continued explaining her teaching techniques. They both knew this was going to be their worst class for the whole year, probably even more so than History of Magic. This belief was confirmed when Singh told her students to read two chapters of _Switchery: Basic Transfiguration_ by Jocelyn Veer and write an eighty-word essay explaining the correct way to transform a rock into a candle. And all had to be done before their four o'clock double lesson the next day.

After lunch, the Gryffindor trio made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, then to Astronomy before dinner with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good afternoon, class," began Professor Kohana once everyone was seated in the circular classroom of the astronomy tower. "Traditionally, the art of star-gazing is not practiced before ten p.m., when it is well and truly dark and stars and moons and planets shine. However, seeing as you are all so young and there is a ten o'clock curfew, you will continue to attend my class in the hour before or right after dinner until your fifth year, when we will be able to last longer into the night.

"Now, some people fail to see the difference between astro_nomy_ and astro_logy_, but it is really very obvious. And, I think, it is better for you to recognize the difference now, before you get too involved in both arts. So, the basic rule to need to remember about _astrology_ is that it's a mix of astronomy and divination. While you are, technically, star-gazing, you are also interpreting the positions and meanings of constellations and planets. Needless to say, this is _not_ what you will be learning in my classroom."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I just realized this is a day late. Okay, this was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, so here it is. Maybe I'll have better luck with the next chappy.

-looks at chapter guide-

Next one is about Harry and Ginny coping without Alroy. And at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor trio and Reir attending their second History class and first Charms, oh joy. You think I can get away with skipping to Halloween or Christmas celebrations??? Just kidding. ^_^

-_Miss Lizzy_


	6. Your Son, My Son

**Author's Note:**

Aaaaaaaaah!!! It's a **BORING **chapter!!!!

**Chapter Six: Your Son, My Son**

It was September fourth, three days after Harry and Ginny Potter had sent their eldest son off to Hogwarts to get a proper wizarding education. However, knowing that it was the right thing to do didn't ease the pain of missing him. Actually, a proper education for Al was the farthest thing from their mind when they prayed for him to return home to them each night. Not even the distraction of Wendy's birthday party the night before helped much.

The thing that probably made matters ten times worse was that the couple had started an argument about who missed him more. It was an accident, of course. Both parents had been thinking about it since they watched the Hogwarts Express speed away from them, but it wasn't until the fourth that they let it slip, starting the biggest fight they'd ever had.

Harry was the one to start the initial disagreement, after which Ginny announced that since she had been in a coma for the first eight years of Alroy's life, that she naturally cherished every moment she spent with him more than Harry did. That forced Harry to say that because he had spent eight years alone with Al, he had never been away from him for so long, and it was therefore harder to be apart for him.

The argument continued on for the whole morning and most of the afternoon. At one point Ginny was so frustrated that she packed up the couple's three daughters and went to spend an hour or two with her mother. Harry, left alone to spend some time with their two younger sons, immediately called his best friend and father-in-law (because Molly kicked him out of the house) over to talk.

"I wouldn't worry to much," was Ron's response to hearing about the fight. "Hermione and I went through this last year with Rona. She said I couldn't possibly understand how awful she felt because I got to spend all day with the kids while she worked."

"Molly and I went through a similar problem with Bill," Arthur said thoughtfully. "We fought for days over it. Finally we realized that we had six other children who still needed us and who were also missing Bill. It also really helped us to remember that while we were fighting over him, he loved us both the same."

-Meanwhile-

"Honey, this is completely normal," Molly said, placing a cup of tea in front of her daughter. "Your father and I went through it with Bill. It was the worst two weeks of my life. I was so mad because I felt like I hadn't spent enough time with him before he left. I didn't realize that Arthur felt the same way, having to work such long hours."

"I know Harry misses Al too, it's just ... I can't help feeling that I miss him more..."

"That feeling's not going to go away overnight. But the two of you have to talk about this and sort it out. And you must remember the children, dear, they still need you and Harry, even if Alroy doesn't at the moment."

Ginny was just about to thank her mother when the back door of the Burrow opened and Bill stepped into the kitchen.

"Is Dad home? Fleur's gone completely mental about Gen!"

-At Hogwarts-

Alroy wished he could say the doubt he had about his father had gone away since Monday's History of Magic class, but it hadn't. It had only grown and grown to the point where he now wondered if everything Harry had ever said to him was a lie. Of course, there was no way he could say any of this to his friends.

Genevieve, being his cousin, had also grown up around Harry and therefore couldn't believe a bad thing about him. The same could be said for Xavier, having been around the family for so long. Reirdan was a good friend, Al knew, but he seemed to be having his own parent troubles, and so Al didn't want to bother him with his own. And then there was Kara. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she seemed so trustworthy, and yet he hardly knew anything about her.

Wednesday started off well enough. At least, breakfast seemed normal. Gen had decided to spend the morning at her own table, trying to get to know some of her housemates. She made up for lost time by sitting with Kara behind Al and Xavier in Charms, but after class some Hufflepuff girls asked her to join them by the lake during break, so she once again left the group. Xavier and Reirdan both admitted that they had some last minute reading to do before their History lesson in an hour, so they fled to comfort of the common rooms to study. Thus leaving Alroy and Kara sitting on the front steps of the castle, staring out at the grounds.

"Al, can I ask you a question?" she said suddenly, still looking at the grounds.

"Er, sure."

"Do you know your parents? I mean, do they talk to you about, like, their jobs and stuff?"

"Yeah. My dad used to tell me all sorts of stories about being an Auror," Alroy said, though he was finding it rather hard to talk about his father. "Now he and my mum are writers, so they sometimes ask my advice on parts of their books. Why? Don't your parents talk to you?"

"Not really," Kara said quietly. She slowly took a deep breath. "Actually, I haven't seen them for a long time."

"How long a time?" Al asked, slightly curious to learn more about her.

"Almost a year now." Al gasped. "I mean, they write ... sometimes. And we have some people working at the house who cook for me and my sister. They're there now, looking after her."

"Is this the longest they've been away?" Alroy managed to ask, still completely shocked.

"Yes. They usually leave for a few months and then come back home for a couple of weeks and then leave again."

"Usually?"

"They work for the Minister for Magic, delivering messages to the other Ministers around the world." Kara suddenly looked down at the stairs, and Al could tell she was blushing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you. I have to go get my History books. Bye." With that, she ran up the steps and disappeared into the castle.

-History of Magic Class-

Kara never returned to the front steps and Alroy didn't think she'd show up in class, so he shocked to arrive in the room with Xavier and Reirdan to find her talking to some Gryffindor girls.

"Welcome back," Professor Damek said, silencing the students. "Today we will talk about Lord Voldemort's rise to fame in the early sixties. Records have shown Voldemort's movements through many countries during the late fifties, no doubt collecting followers, who we call Death Eaters. In nineteen-sixty-one, Voldemort launched an attack on several wizarding homes in Northern England, killing twenty-three people and injuring a dozen more. Tal Kronzek, the Minister for Magic at the time, thought this was a random attack, but nevertheless began a full investigation into the families that lived in those houses. But the only similarity between them was that they were all pure families who had, at some point, married Muggles or Muggle-borns.

"After the third attack, Minister Kronzek hastily gathered his best Aurors together and told them privately that a war had begun. By the next year, the news of the war had been leaked to the papers and people panicked. Once it was reveiled that the Irish, Scottish and Canadian Ministers had been helping Kronzek, people panicked there too and began moving from the countries, to avoid being targeted. But there was no need. Voldemort was only concerned with England for quite some time

"Wanting to help the Ministers in his own way, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore started the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society formed to fight against Voldemort. Kronzek approved of the Order as it gave his men a place to talk and strategize in a safe and secure place. After a short while, and many attacks later, it became very clear to the public exactly what Voldemort wanted. Suddenly everybody over the age of fifteen wanted to join the war - on either side. But Voldemort was clever. He never told his Death Eaters the whole plan, and many people that joined him during that time didn't realize that he meant to kill and torture Muggle-borns, not just make them leave the wizarding world."

The whole class, including Damek, jumped suddenly as the bell rang, signalling the end of the end of class and the start of lunch hour.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, now having written the chappy, I realize that maybe it's not _that_ boring. But it's definitely short. Sorry 'bout that.

-_Miz Liz_


	7. Battle of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

Here's a little fluffy-ness for y'all.

Also, it should be noted that in canon, Bill was Prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts and Charlie was the Seeker for Gryffindor. However, when it came time to write the Easter egg hunt in _Five Months_, I got a little mixed up and said that Charlie was afraid of heights, thinking he was the Prefect/Head Boy. So, seeing as I really can't go back and change the egg hunt scene, Bill and Charlie's opinions on Quidditch will be reversed from now on. So sorry about all this confusion.

**Chapter Seven: Battle of the Ages**

Harry wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the end of Wednesday night, he and Ron had agreed to spend the weekend babysitting while their wives had a couple of nights to themselves. But things began to get a little complicated when Angelina and Fleur heard about the plans and decided that they also wanted to get away. It wasn't long after that, that Katie, Penelope, and Marnie also spoke up about wanting to come too. And so Harry was suddenly going to be entertaining his six brother-in-laws and nine of their kids.

"-And Mum's offered to come over and cook if you have any trouble," Ginny said, finishing a lengthy speech about how to cook a few different meals while she watched Harry prepare one of the guest rooms for Ron.

"I think we can handle it," Harry replied, now moving into Joseph and Wesley's room to set up Rachel's old crib for Emmett to sleep in.

"Well, she also offered to watch the kids for a little while ... Dad's got some important meetings at the Ministry this weekend, so she's gonna be lonely."

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I'm already done," Ginny said just as the doorbell rang. She left to let Ron and Hermione in while Harry finished.

Hermione and Ginny waited a few minutes before leaving for their weekend retreat to remind their husbands of any last minute details. Finally, when Ron started passing out, they said their good-byes and left.

The original plans the men had made for Saturday consisted of a quick game of Quidditch for those who played, then lunch, then cards before dinner. And all of this was to be done outside, where everybody was going to camp out for the night. Excluding Harry and Ron, who had the youngest children and therefore had to stay in the house for the night. Nevertheless, it was still going to be a great Saturday morning - until it started raining, canceling out the Quidditch game and the picnic for lunch.

It was when the seven adults were seated around Harry's living room in silence that the children approached them with the idea of a Hopper tournament to pass the time.

"What's Hopper?" Harry asked Ron, imagining something to do with rabbits.

"It's like that Muggle game, Backgammon."

Everyone agreed to the game and the teams were quickly established: all the adults would play and Wendy, Angel, Colleen, Calvin, Philippe, Carter and Amy would play for the kids. Neil, being the most experienced player of all, was made score keeper and judge in case any disagreements arose.

Luckily, Neil, Angel, Fred, and Colleen all brought their Hopper sets, so four games could be played at once. The first game started was Harry against Wendy which, despite Harry's basic knowledge of the game, he lost in ten minutes. The second game was between Ron and Carter. It was tied through most of the half-hour they played, but Ron finally came out on top. Colleen beat George in the third game. But the fourth game, between Fred and Angel, had become the most popular. It lasted for well over an hour as both players were champions in their own households, but with the lucky roll of double sixes, Fred won.

The second round started with Percy catching Philippe off guard with his good strategies and kicking him out of the competition. Next, Amy booted Charlie out. And Calvin beat Bill in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, Wendy and Ron entered the second level of battle. But they didn't have to play for long before Wendy won. Colleen and Fred also went into the second level, as did Percy and Amy. But the brothers managed to win just as Wendy was finishing up her game with Ron. She and Fred then began their third game each while Percy challenged Calvin.

In the end, father and son entered the Final Game against each other while relatives watched on. Now, the way Fred will tell it years later, he was winning for the whole twenty minutes, until Calvin somehow cheated and won the game. And Calvin will say that he was simply naturally talented, being able to dominate the whole game and then win it. In reality, most of the twenty minutes was spent with Fred and Calvin thinking of their next moves and the game _could_ have been played in five. Also, as the twelve other competitors and one judge will attest to, the game was basically tied all the way through. Nevertheless, Calvin won the Hopper Tournament, earning him the choice of what to order for lunch, as it was clear by the still-pouring rain that no picnic would happen that day. And Harry hadn't started preparing the food anyway.

Four extra-large pizzas arrived fifteen minutes later, (Vegetarian for Neil, Amy, and Carter; Hawaiian for Harry, Percy, Wendy, and Ron; Pepperoni for Fred, George, Calvin, and Angel; and Meat Lover for Bill, Charlie, Colleen and Philippe.) along with Molly.

"You're not _really_ planning to eat all of this, are you?" she asked the men, watching as they and the children began to eat their lunch.

"No, not all of it," Ron answered truthfully. They'd planned to save a couple of slices for Hermione and Ginny.

"And we've made sure there are tons of fruits and vegetables, Mum," Charlie said with a smirk, pointing to the Vegetarian pizza.

Molly shook her head, but gave up on scolding and joined the group seated around the Pepperoni pizza.

-After Lunch-

"What should we do now?" George asked.

Four pizza boxes lay scattered in the corner of the room and the Weasleys and Potter who had helped to empty them were all relaxing in the living room, including Molly.

"Does everybody know how to play poker?" Amy asked.

Once everyone got over the shock of an eight-year-old girl asking them this, they all said yes and started working out the details. Like how there would be two games being played at once, and the winner from each would play each other in the end. But to do this, the adults and kids needed to be split into two teams of four. For this, the two oldest adults and kids were made Captains to choose the teams.

"Well, I guess it's you and me, then," Charlie said to Bill.

"Forget about me?" Molly said, smirking.

Seeing as Molly was the oldest, she got to choose first.

"Charlie," she said.

"Ron," Bill countered.

"Harry."

"Percy."

"Fred."

"George."

"I think this is the first time I've been picked last for something," George said to his twin as they separated.

Next, eleven-year-old Wendy and ten-year-old Calvin chose their teams.

"Amy," Wendy said.

"Neil," Cal said.

"Angel."

"Colleen."

"Philippe."

"Oh, fine. Carter."

After the teams were decided the games began. One being Molly's team against Calvin's, the other being Bill's against Wendy's.

Bill and Wendy's game started out strong for the kids. First to be eliminated was Percy, then Bill, and even though Philippe was sacrificed in third, Ron was the fourth taken out, leaving George as the only adult left at the table. However, that must have worked to his advantage as he slowly won against Wendy, Angel, and Amy.

Meanwhile, Molly and Calvin's game seemed to be going back and forth between the teams as Colleen, and Fred were already eliminated. But once Calvin and Carter left one after the other, all bets were off. Harry and Charlie were taken out next, leaving Molly and Neil to fight it out. But Neil was no match for his grandmother's supreme bluffing skills, and he soon followed his uncles and cousins to watch the final game between Molly and George on the sidelines.

As it turned out, the final game didn't take so long, about ten minutes to be exact. And it only consisted of one hand as George went all in with a two and eight of spades against Molly's two kings. Needless to say, Molly won the whole game.

Soon after, the family realized that it had stopped raining a while ago and so the barbeque dinner was still on. As were plans for roasting marshmallows over a campfire in the backyard before everyone went to bed.

-Back at Hogwarts-

It was Sunday morning, a few minutes after breakfast. Nearly half of Gryffindor house filled the Quidditch stadium as Captain Esther McLaggen conducted try-outs. All of the first-years had shown up to see what all the fuss was about. Alroy noticed that Eamon Finnigan even managed to sneak into the line of kids wanting to play Keeper. Until Esther had Aaron Wood kick all the first-years off the field, that is.

"Nice try," Xavier said to Eamon as he passed by their seats.

All Seekers were soon dismissed as Esther happily announced that Aaron would be staying on the team, and so there was no need to see anyone else. Chaser try-outs then began and Xavier switched seats with Kara to get a better view of Rona and Timothy performing.

It was after a minute of awkward silence that Kara leaned into Alroy and whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving you on the steps last Wednesday," in his ear.

Al looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The pair had been avoiding each other since their History of Magic lesson four days ago. Actually, it was Kara doing all the avoiding, but Alroy wasn't too excited to be talking about anything with her either.

"I've just never told anyone about my parents," she continued when Alroy didn't say anything. "And it's not the easiest thing to talk about. I mean, I've practically been raising my sister since she was three. She's seven now."

"What about all the help you said your parents hired?"

"Oh, they've always been there. But Sapphire - that's my sister - she doesn't really like any of the nannies. So we keep the cooks and maids and only call the nannies if it's a real emergency."

"Like you going to Hogwarts?"

"Er, yeah." Kara stopped talking to listen to Esther call out the names of the three new Chasers.

"Ulysses Vachel. Shirley Maslin. Rona Weasley."

Everybody sitting around Al and Kara began to cheer loudly, including themselves, Xavier, Jeremy, and Maddie. But the cheering and clapping stopped as Timothy, wearing a fake smile on behalf of his cousin, sat beside his brother in the stands.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I was going to write a few paragraphs showing what the women were doing during their weekend retreat. But as I started writing I realized that it was going to be _really _short. However, I'm willing to edit this chapter to put the scene in if enough of you want to read it.

Happy reading,

Lizzy


	8. To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

Hmm, I'm started this chapter without knowing what it's about. Methinks that's gonna be a little hard. Must consult my chapter guide.

-consults chapter guide-

Ah, yes. I've been wanted to write this chapter since I started the story. This is going to be fun.

**Chapter Eight: To Whom it May Concern**

_Monday, September 9th, 2013_

Scott,

I wish you could have been here this weekend. Mum and all the Aunts went away and everyone else stayed at Uncle Harry's house and played games all night. I beat them all at Hopper too. And you're not going to believe it, but _Grandma_ won the poker game.

Anyway, I hope you did the sensible thing and tried out for the Quidditch team after all. I know you've got some hidden talent in there some where.

See you soon,

Cal

---

_Monday, September 9th, 2013_

Dear Calvin,

Glad to hear everything's going so well at home. I wish I could have been there to see Grandma in action. Keep up with your Hopper practice, I'd hate to beat you ten times in a row at Christmas like last year (okay, maybe I would).

No, I'm not trying out this year. I'm glad you have so much faith in my flying abilities but it's time we both faced the truth: I'm never going to be able to reach fifty feet on a broom, let alone toss a Quaffle around at that height.

I have to get to class now. Van King's been giving me a hard time in Charms lately, but I'll tell you all about it at Christmas.

Talk to you later,

Scott

-----

_Monday, September 9th, 2013_

Dear Mum,

Things are going really well this year as far as studies go. Everybody's watching out for Alroy like we said we would.

Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs were last night. Tim and Rona flew beautifully, but only Rona made it on the team. I think Tim's a little jealous because of it. I can't seem to cheer him up at all. Do you think you could say something about it to him? I mean, it's really going to be hard to keep him and Rona separated for the rest of the year. Thanks.

Love ya,

Jeremy

---

_Monday, September 9th, 2013_

Dear Mum,

Forget about Jeremy's letter. I'm not mad and I'm not jealous. Let's face facts here, Ulysses Vachel made it as Chaser, but he's a seventh-year, so he'll be gone next year. Therefore meaning that I can try again next year.

If anything, I'd say Jeremy was the jealous one. Since we all know that he has absolutely no talent when it comes to Quidditch.

Love ya,

Timothy

-----

_Tuesday, September 10th, 2013_

Dear Al,

Just writing to see how things are going. I hope you're enjoying yourself and making lots of friends and not worrying too much about classes and homework. Despite what your Aunt Hermione says, it's not the most important thing in the world. For instance, to this day I have not found a use for knowing the few things I learned in History of Magic. Though hopefully the new teacher is more interesting than Binns was. Remus says he's very good.

Things are well at home. Your mother and I had a very relaxing weekend. She and all your aunts took a mini vacation while the rest of us played poker and had a Hopper championship. It's a very interesting game. I'm thinking of getting my own set so I can get some practice in before I see everyone at Hermione's birthday party this month.

Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your friends.

Love always,

Dad

---

_Thursday, September 12th, 2013_

Dear Dad,

Everything's fine here. I have made some new friends. All the guys in my dorm are nice. And Damek isn't too bad - he's way better than Gannon though.

I have to go now. Defense starts in five minutes and I don't want to be late.

Give my love to Mum and everyone.

Alroy

-----

_Saturday, September 14th, 2013_

Dear Reirdan,

Congratulations on making it to Slytherin.

I'm sorry I haven't written, but I really haven't had the time. It seems that my co-workers are turning against me at the Ministry; none of them will speak to me. And, on top of it all, your brother refuses to learn a lick of decent magic from any of his tutors. I must admit, it was so much easier to handle everything when you were here. Could you at all find the time to write your brother a letter saying how very important it is for him to learn a few things before he goes to school? He really looks up to you.

I do hope things are going well at school, and that Dermott has kept his promise and is keeping you out of trouble. No matter your differences with your cousin, always remember that he means well. You're still family.

I love you.

Mum

---

_Saturday, September 14th, 2013_

Dear Mother,

I have sent Fallon a letter, as you asked. I hope he does as you say from now on.

Pay no attention to those silly people at the Ministry. They are obviously no friends of ours and therefore we shouldn't waste our time talking about them.

Dermott has been showing me around, like he promised. And we've been getting along fairly well. But I must admit that I've made good friends in some Gryffindor kids. They're first-years as well, and they don't mind ... everything. But some of the older Slytherins don't understand. They're trying to keep me from them. Dermott is one of them.

Have you heard any news about Father yet? Please let me know when you do.

All my love,

Reirdan

-----

_Thursday, September 19th, 2013_

Dear Mum,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Hope you're having a great day.

Love,

Rona

P.S. Jeremy, Tim, Al, and Gen also wish you a happy birthday.

-----

_Monday, September 30th, 2013_

Happy Birthday, Mum!!

Love,

Jeremy and Tim

-----

_Wednesday, October 2nd, 2013_

Dear Kara,

I can't believe I can't wish you a happy birthday in person. I hope you like your gift, Milla helped me pick it out.

I miss you and I can't wait to see you again.

Love always,

Saph

-----

_Friday, October 16th, 2013_

Dear Mum and Dad,

Everything is going well at Hogwarts. I never thought I'd be so happy in Hufflepuff, but I really am. I've met some nice girls in my dorm - Cheyenne Beckett is the best. Of course, I still talk to Alroy every day. And I'm friends with a Gryffindor girl too; Kara Hawkins.

I have to go to dinner now. McGonagall has promised she'd make an important announcement tonight so I don't want to be late. I'll write tomorrow to tell you what it was about.

Don't forget to tell Amy and Neil that I really wished I could come to their party tomorrow.

Love,

Genevieve

-----

_Saturday, October 17th, 2013_

Mum,

You're not going to believe this. McGonagall made this really big announcement last night and she said that Hogwarts is going to have it's first-ever Halloween party! Oh, Kylie's probably going to be so jealous when she finds out. But McGonagall said that if everything goes well on Halloween, this might become an annual thing. She's even pushed all our curfews back an hour.

Thankfully Dad's offered to take me and few friends into Hogsmeade next Saturday to buy some costumes since we obviously didn't pack any. I'm not sure what I'm going as yet, but I think I'm going to choose something really scary - like a grindylow! Got any ideas?

Talk to you soon,

Xavier

**Author's Note:**

Well, that turned out pretty well. Better than expected, anyway.

I would have continued on but this chapter was only written as a filler between the beginning of September to the middle of October. Since we've reached the correct date, and I really want to write the Hogsmeade and party scenes, we're now going to move on to chapter nine.

-_Lizzy_

P.S. In case you missed it, Reirdan and Dermott Crabbe are cousins. Their mothers are Daphne and (in keeping with canon) Astoria Greengrass. Though Astoria actually married Draco in canon...


	9. Break

**Author's Note:**

Hmm, this chapter seems kinda out of place seeing as it's Christmas Eve right now ... oh well! Happy Holidays everyone!

Now, on with the show!!

**Chapter Nine: Break**

First and second-years watched on enviously as Xavier, Alroy, Reirdan, Genevieve, and Kara were escorted to Hogsmeade village along with the third through seventh-years with Professor Remus Lupin and Caretaker Ivar Shaw.

After the half-hour walk, the group was separated from the older kids as Remus led them through the crowd to a large colorfully-painted store that clearly sold costumes as there was a mannequin in the store window dressed in an old Victorian dress with a mask covered in feathers, and another who looked like some sort of lizard or dragon. The sign hanging above the double doors read _'Costume Kingdom.'_ Once inside, Remus turned around to look at his five charges.

"You have one hour to find your costumes and meet me back here. No wandering off to the other stores, otherwise you won't be attending the party at all. Understand?" The group nodded and Remus waved them off.

Kara and Genevieve moved swiftly down the aisles, stopping only once to admire a very elegant cream-colored wedding dress. The next time Kara stopped, she were standing between racks of dresses her own size, but Gen kept moving, navigating through the aisles like a pro until she reached a small section of pirate costumes. It was oddly positioned beside the men's animal costume racks where a tall man with shoulder-length ginger hair was standing, checking the price tag on a very ugly quintaped outfit.

"Daddy?" Genevieve said, looking at the man with a mix of surprise and joy on her face.

"Gen, what are you doing here?" Bill Weasley asked, putting the costume back on the rack and walking forward to give his daughter a hug.

"Professor Lupin brought a few of us here to get costumes for the party," Gen answered, returned the hug. "Oh, this is my friend Kara - the one I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Kara said politely, shaking hands with Bill.

"Same here," Bill replied.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" Genevieve asked.

"Your mother and I have been invited to a reunion party on Halloween. Come to think of it, everyone's been invited, the whole family anyway. Most of them are here too. I just saw Fred and George trying on cake and ice cream cone costumes. But I think they got the idea from Tim and Jeremy, because Marnie let it slip earlier that the boys were going as pieces of fruit," he said with a chuckle. "Well, good luck with the costume hunt, ladies."

"You too." Gen waved goodbye to her father before snatching a pirate costume from the rack and dashing into one of the changing rooms to try it on.

-Meanwhile-

The boys weren't having much luck with their outfits. Mostly everything they liked was either too big or too small or too childish. Xavier seemed to be looking at anything that seemed remotely scary. Reirdan was looking for something that didn't look stupid. And Alroy wasn't really sure what he wanted.

"What do you think of this?" Reirdan asked, holding up a pack of fake scars that magically oozed blood.

"Oh, I could use those," said Kaden Davies, walking up behind them. "I'm going to be a zombie. The more blood and guts the better." The Ravenclaw boy thanked Reirdan and moved on down the aisle, now looking through long-lasting make-up kits.

As noon arrived, the boys came back to the front of the store to find the girls already showing off their costumes - a pirate and a hippie - to Remus. After paying for everything, the group headed back to Hogwarts and waited patiently for the party the following week.

-Halloween Night-

Alroy had hardly seen anyone all day. He'd gone down to breakfast and lunch with Xavier and after that they went back up to the dorm to get ready for the party. There they found Garrett, Eamon, and Eoin doing the same.

Xavier had found a grindylow outfit after all. He spent the better half of the day re-sizing the pale green fabric to fit his form perfectly. And getting used to the long boney fingers took some time too.

Alroy, on the other hand, had no problems fitting into his skeleton costume. The full bodysuit was partially invisible due to a charm that would wear off after twenty-four hours. The parts you could see were white and grey bones with specks of dried blood still on them. Al only seemed to be having a problem whenever he looked in the mirror and once again noticed that he was almost completely invisible.

The party started at three o'clock sharp. The ceiling of the Great Hall had been darkened and there were shutters on the windows to block out the afternoon sunlight. Torches still hung on the walls with live flames, but fake cobwebs were attached to them to make them look more creepy. The house tables were gone. In their place was one equally long table pushed up against a wall. It held three different flavors of punch as well as many candies and cakes and small finger-foods. The staff table had also disappeared, leaving behind sixteen seats for the entire staff to sit if they did not wish to take part in the dancing, eating, and talking with the rest of the school.

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were the first to arrive, as their common rooms were closer than the towers. But still, some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had enough sense to come down early. As was the case with Al, Xavier and Kara, not wanting to be trampled by the swarms of older students who would be arriving a few minutes later.

Genevieve was standing at the refreshments table drinking pineapple punch and talking with some of her dorm mates when the Gryffindor trio found her. Her costume, Alroy realized, seemed to a cross between Captain Hook and Jack Sparrow. She was wearing a large brown hat that was torn in many places over top of a plain red bandana. Her golden hair was pulled back in a single braid. Her brown boots were real dragon hide, and she wore a blood red coat with black trim that reached all the way down to her ankles. The telescope sticking out of a coat pocket and the compass that hung down from her belt really completed the outfit.

"Nice costumes," she said, looking each one of them up and down. Then, while Al and Xavier went off to look for Reirdan, Gen took Kara back out into the entrance hall to help her put on some face paint to complement her yellow and orange tie-dyed shirt with a big green 'peace' symbol on it, and her weathered and ripped jeans.

Reirdan was found sitting alone in a corner of the room. He had decided to dress as an artist. He wore a dingy grey apron over black pants and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. All of which were covered in paint of many different colors. In the pocket of the apron, a palette and paint brush stuck out.

"What're you doing over here?" Xavier asked.

"Avoiding _them_," Reirdan answered, nodding toward a group of four Slytherins.

Two of 'them' - a tall fair-skinned girl with long raven hair, and a skinny boy with dark brown hair (who looked rather ridiculous in his large Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon costume) - Alroy recognized as Evelyn Goyle and Dermott Crabbe. With them, there was a boy, much taller than them both, who wore a Phantom of the Opera outfit, and a short blonde girl who looked very happy in the multi-colored wings and soft pink dress for her fairy costume. Alroy guessed these two were Marcus and Natalie.

"Dermott and Marcus have been trying to get me to sneak out into the Forbidden Forest with them tonight."

"You should tell a professor," Xavier suggested.

"What's the point? They would get detention for a week - if they're caught. And then they will be back to torture me." Reirdan looked to the doors of the hall and gasped. "You'd better go," he said quickly. "Parker's here."

Al and Xavier looked to see Parker Bletchley enter wearing a fake beard and mustach. Along with emerald green robes and cape that had silver snakes embroidered on the back. A long, and hopefully fake sword hung down from his belt in a sheath. Salazar Slytherin. He and the Slytherin girl he was escorting walked to the group of second-years. One of them said something to him and Natalie suddenly pointed at Reirdan.

Leaving his date behind, Parker walked swiftly over to Reirdan. He pushed Xavier out of his way as he got even closer. Both Alroy and Xavier had agreed to stand by Reirdan no matter what happened then. After all, it was probably their fault he was going to get into trouble.

"Didn't I already warn you about talking to these pests, Zabini?" Parker said menacingly.

Reirdan was saved from answering, however, when Aaron Wood stepped between Parker and Reirdan with Esther McLaggen on his arm. Both Aaron and Esther were wearing black clothes that seemed fit for royalty, but they were also strangely stiff. No movement could be seen coming from Esther's skirt nor the cape on Aaron's back as they walked. After a moment Al realized the fabric had been charmed to look and act like wood, and that the couple were supposed to be chess pieces.

"Bletchley, what're you doing? You know we don't have Prefect duties tonight."

"I'm talking to some first-years, all right?" Parker said, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"It sounded more like you were threatening them," said someone from behind Parker. He turned around to look into the blue-green eyes of an Asian girl who Alroy knew was Head Girl.

"Eleanor, I didn't see you there," Parker said conversationally. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes as he looked at her but it was gone in a second.

"Mister Bletchley, just because we occasionally find ourselves working together as the student law here, does not mean we must pretend to be friends when we obviously have nothing in common other than a fascination in the Founders." As she said this, Eleanor motioned to her costume. She was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Parker glared at her for a moment before turning back to Reirdan, having to peer over Aaron's shoulder to see him. "I'll see you back in the common room," he said. And with that, he left to retrieve his date.

Aaron and Esther left just after him, opting to dance rather than stick around for the lecture they were sure to get from the Head Girl. Unfortunately, Alroy, Xavier, and Reirdan were not so lucky. Eleanor cornered them before they had the chance to get away.

"What is Bletchley's problem with the three of you?" she asked finally.

"He doesn't like that we're friends with Reirdan," Alroy answered.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "If you have any more trouble with him - or the others, let me know. He only listens to me and a few teachers."

The trio agreed and were allowed to go and find the girls.

Kara and Genevieve had already found the second-year group in all of the chaos and were admiring their costumes near the entrance to the great hall.

True to what Bill had said, the twins had decided to dress as pieces of fruit. Jeremy was covered from head to toe in stuffing and red fabric, making him look like a very large apple. Timothy, on the other hand, had blown up fifteen purple balloons and attached them to his clothes to make grapes. Scott, having no creative ideas for a costume, decided to go as someone he found very interesting. The famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel. Much to his dismay, he had to keep telling people who he was. No one had any problems recognizing Rona, however, as it was quite obvious from her neon blue hair and the deep-purple Quidditch robes she wore with the golden star on the front, that she was Catriona McCormack, a former Chaser and Captain for the Pride of Portree. And Maddie, opting for perhaps the most simple of all costumes there, chose to become a Hula dancer, wearing a grass skirt, light yellow tank top, and a lei.

**Author's Note:**

I could continue on, but I really have nothing else to say. And the only reason I let it go this long was because I really like Timothy and Rona's costumes. lol. On the bright side, this is the longest chapter since the first. Yippee!!!

Next chappy would have been: Adult Halloween Party (if I could think of costumes)

Next chappy actually is: a Quidditch game and Christmas shopping.

As always, reviews and flames are welcome. :)

-_Lizzy_


	10. Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone had a nice Christmas. ^_^

**Chapter Ten: Celebrations**

Due to lousy timing on the part of Professors Spinnett and McGonagall, the first Quidditch match of the year was held during the first snowfall, near the end of November. Rona had been practicing every weekend since Halloween, leaving the twins and Maddie so bored that they began spending more time with their younger friends. But all her training hadn't been in vain. She had, surprisingly, flown better than Ulysses Vachel in the wet snow.

The game pitted Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Timothy had told all the Gryffindor first-years who would listen about the opposing players and about all the games he'd seen them play the year before. According to his spy (which Jeremy was quick to tell was Scott), Ravenclaw had acquired only one new talent for the team this year. A young second-year by the name of Isaac Thomas who would be a Beater.

The Gryffindor friends were seated together in the stands, each holding a red and gold banner that said something like "Gryffindor's Great!" or "Weasley's a Winner!" Gen and Reirdan had also managed to sneak over from their own House stands to cheer with their friends.

Dale Whitby of Hufflepuff was the Quidditch announcer, and he seemed to know what he was talking about as he was able to name every move being made before Alroy could even remember that there was a name for it.

"Entwhistle has the Quaffle," Whitby began. "He's moving towards the hoops. Vachel's on his tail. Entwhistle has passed the Quaffle to Corner. She's shooting the Quaffle at the hoops ... McLaggen saved it! She's tossed it to Maslin. Maslin is being chased by Corner and Entwhistle. Oh! Maslin and Weasley perform a perfect Porskoff Ploy. It's got the Ravenclaws totally confused. Weasley's flying to the hoops. A Bludger has just hit Lawrence Goldstein, and he's out of Weasley's way. She's going ... she's going ... and she scores! Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for Gryffindor. But the game continued on.

"Ravenclaw Keeper, Simon Tucker has just thrown the Quaffle to Corner. She's flying at full speed with Entwhistle and Murdock right behind her. The Gryffindor Chasers can't keep up! Chelsea Greenfin is aiming a Bludger at them ... but Isaac Thomas hits it back to her! McLaggen's called a time out. Greenfin's being taken off the pitch. Seth Ford is coming in as replacement, and the game continues. The Ravenclaw Chasers are moving even faster toward the hoops now. McLaggen can't stop the Quaffle. Fifty points for Ravenclaw ties the game! Oh, wait, Aaron Wood sees something behind the Gryffindor hoops. Does he have the snitch in view? Opposing Seeker, Corvina Azul's just started to dive! She's zig-zagging below the other players. Wood's following her now. Must have been a false alarm at the hoops. Azul's got a good lead. She's reaching out her hand ... she's pulling up the broom now ... she's still got her hand out and ... She's got it! Corvina Azul has caught the snitch! Ravenclaw wins!"

-Later-

Despite losing the game, Rona was quite pleased with herself for being the only Gryffindor to score a goal. Esther and Aaron, however, were very disappointed in the team and demanded another practice the following weekend. And though everyone continued to remind Rona of how well she played, the added practice did get her spirits down a bit.

To do his part to brighten her mood, Reirdan asked what everyone was planning to do over Christmas holiday. Al, Gen, Tim, Jeremy, and Rona began explaining their tradition of spending Christmas morning at the Burrow and then going home after dinner. The Lupins, on the other hand, preferred to spend the holiday together and usually went to everyone's houses in the days after. Madison said that she and her parents always visited her Grandfather Lovegood at Christmas. Apparently he had no one left to spend the holidays with and always looked forward to seeing them. Kara mentioned spending lots of time with her sister while she was away, but she didn't elaborate much.

When Reirdan was asked the same question, he shrugged and muttered something that no one could quite understand. "I'd rather not go home this year," he said when asked to repeat his answer.

"Why?" asked a very surprised Genevieve.

"Because ... because every Christmas Eve I have to go and visit my dad's parents. And me and my mum don't really get along with them. And then on Christmas my mum's family comes over. Dermott Crabbe. He's my cousin, you know? His mum is my mum's sister. So I have to put up with them and my mum's parents too. And they're just as bad as my dad's," he finished with a frown.

"Then why do you still talk?" Alroy asked. "I mean, if you don't like each other, why go through all this?"

"They do it for me and my brother. You see, my mum's stopped believing in the 'Pureblood' ways. She hasn't for a while now, actually. Long before my dad left. Anyway, she's kinda been shunned. But everybody still thinks me and my brother are going to take after my dad. At least, that's what they're hoping."

"Maybe you could spend Christmas with my family," Xavier said thoughtfully. "Do you think your mum would mind?"

"That's a great idea!" Gen said excitedly. "Or you could stay with me. I don't think my parents would mind."

"And there's more than enough room at my house," Alroy offered.

"Mine too," Kara added. "And my parents will hardly notice."

Reirdan smiled. "Thank you all. But I think it's probably better I go home. I can't leave my brother to face them all by himself."

-In Diagon Alley-

"It's only November. Why do we have to go shopping so early?" Ron asked as he was pulled through the crowded street by Hermione.

"For Heaven's sake, Ron, it's almost December, and I am not going to waste what little time we have with Rona on Christmas shopping. Oh, look. There's Harry and Ginny. At least I'm not the only one with common sense." She stopped outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies where her brother- and sister-in-law seemed to be having a disagreement.

"I told you that we'll get Al a new broom in his _second_ year," Ginny said. "You know if we get him one now he's only going to try and sneak it back to school with him."

"What do you two think?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they got closer. "Should we get Alroy a broom for Christmas?"

Ron was about to say something but Hermione interrupted.

"Definitely not. Ron tried to get me to buy one for Rona in her first year but I knew she'd take it with her. So we bought one for her twelfth birthday instead."

"Thank you," Ginny said, smirking at Harry.

"All right, fine. We'll get him the books."

"What books?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, anything with animals," said Ginny. "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; _Circling the World: A History of Dragons_; _The Nocturnal Nundu_; _Mysterious Mooncalves_. Alroy loves creatures."

"He should like that dragon book. I bought it for Charlie for his seventeenth birthday and he loved it," said Ron. "Actually, I think he still has the copy."

"Speaking of Charlie, is he still going to have a private birthday party?" asked Harry.

Ever since the Weasley family had started spending Christmas together, Charlie decided that he would spend his birthday, taking place on December twelfth, with his wife and children. Bill and Fleur also practiced this with Philippe, as they took him off to France to visit the Delacours on the seventh of December.

Of course, no one complained much about not being able to see Charlie or Philippe on their birthdays. They already saw each other way too much as it was, having at least two birthdays in each month. And though working and school schedules would not allow everyone to attend all celebrations, Easter and Christmas were the times when everyone could catch up.

"Actually he's invited mum and dad this year," answered Ron thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

Erm, okay, I didn't really _want_ to do that whole Diagon Alley scene (you have no idea how long it took me to make up those titles) but the chapter was, and still is, kinda short. Plus, I wanted to make it clear that not all family members make it to _every_ party, like it seems in earlier chapters.

Please, please, please review.

-Lizzy


	11. War Talk

**Author's Note:**

Not much to say here. Um, I've been wanted to write these next three chapters since I thought of them so, hopefully they'll be as good as I've planned. Actually, there's so little in this chapter and the next that I might just merge them ... yeah, that might work better. Well, I'll see how it goes.

**Chapter Eleven: War Talk**

The train ride home somehow seemed shorter than the ride to Hogwarts for Alroy. Perhaps because it would be the first time he'd see his father since the History lessons began. Or maybe it was because the majority of his time on the Hogwarts Express was spent playing (and winning) wizard's chess against Reirdan while Xavier and Kara watched and kept score. Genevieve had opted to hang out with her Hufflepuff friends for the day.

Al was the last of his group to get off the train. He watched silently as Reirdan pushed his trolley over to a lightly tanned, thin woman with wavy blonde hair that fell on her shoulders. Beside her was a black boy of about nine or ten. He looked a lot like Reirdan with chestnut brown eyes and short black hair, and expensive-looking clothes. But the boy wore glasses.

Xavier said goodbye to Alroy as he left his side and jogged along the platform to meet his parents and sister at the brick wall, passing Kara on the way. She waved back to Al before crossing through the wall by herself.

Genevieve had just gotten her trunk on to a trolley when Bill, Fleur and Philippe arrived with the Potters - all seven of them. The Hufflepuff girl ran immediately to her parents' side. Maddie, Rona, Scott, Jeremy, and Timothy all ran passed Alroy as he slowly made his way over to his family.

When he finally did reach them, Ginny wasted no time in pushing the trolley aside and giving her eldest a big and rather painfull hug. Al only had a second after she let go to take a deep breath and flash them a smile before Harry picked up where his wife left off.

---

The drive home from King's Cross station had been a pretty silent one. Harry and Ginny had started asking Al questions about his classes and friends, but after getting a few answers like 'okay' and 'fine' they figured he was just tired from a long train ride and decided to wait until he'd had a good night's rest before they started up with the questions again.

But, as it turned out, the next morning wasn't much better. Harry had cooked a very large breakfast for his family which they all enjoyed, yet Al hardly said a word during the meal. Afterwards, he said he had some homework to do and went to his room.

"I'm worried about him," Ginny said as she and Harry cleared the breakfast dishes. "He doesn't seem like himself. He was so excited to be going to Hogwarts. Now ... it's like he couldn't care less about school."

"I'll talk to him," Harry said.

While many things had changed for the Potter family in the past four years, Alroy's room was not one of them. After moving into their current home, Al had decorated the room to look exactly the same as his room in their last home, and it hadn't changed since. The walls were still royal blue with thin white stripes. There were still red and gold curtains and bedding and some furniture. And the posters of Quidditch players still covered one whole wall from floor to ceiling.

Harry knocked on the door and once he recieved a quiet 'come in' he opened the door and found Alroy lying on his stomach on the bed reading a book titled _Historic Wizarding Wars_.

"I thought you said you had homework to do," the older wizard said as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"This is homework," Alroy said without looking up from his book. "Damek wants us to read chapters seven through ten over the holidays to catch up."

"Catch up?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to be done with the war against Grindelwald two weeks ago, but the ... other lessons took a little longer than expected."

Harry looked wide-eyed at his son, as if the boy had just transformed himself into a toad. "So ... you're learning about ... wars, then," he said finally.

"Yeah." Alroy still didn't look up.

Harry stood up and ran a hand nervously through his untidy black hair. "Al, have you learned about the war against Voldemort yet?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Harry sat back down on the bed. _'At least I know what's wrong with him - me_,' he thought angrily. For five years, ever since Alroy first asked who Voldemort was, Harry had wondered if he made the right decision by saying that he was just an evil wizard who hated muggles. Now he knew it was the wrong choice.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a long silence. Al finally looked at his father, but remained silent. "I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"So, it's true then?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I ... I didn't think you needed to know. I thought it was all over and no one would ever bring it up again." Harry took a few deep breaths. "How long have you known?"

"Since September. Damek thought it would be more interesting to start with recent events." Alroy sat up and looked Harry in the eye. "Did he really give you that scar?"

"Yes."

"And he killed your parents?"

"Yes." Harry sighed again. He was disappointed in himself. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be having this conversation with his children, especially not like this.

"Is everything okay in here?" Ginny asked from the hallway. She walked in a second later. "What's wrong?" she said when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," Al said, causing Harry to look at him in shock.

"You're ... not mad at me, then?"

"No. I just wish I didn't have to find out about all this from my professor." Alroy smiled at him.

"Find out about what?" Ginny asked. She gave Harry a questioning glance.

"Voldemort," he said simply.

"Oh," she said, avoiding Al's stare by looking down at the carpet.

"It's okay, mum. Let's just forget about it."

Ginny smiled at her son. "So, can you tell us about Hogwarts, now?"

"Sure."

Harry and Ginny were very interested to hear about the new professors and how the classes had changed since their years at Hogwarts. And they were equally excited to learn about Alroy's new friends. But the thing that gave them the biggest shock was that he was friends with Reirdan Zabini.

Alroy had been very vague about Kara's family situation. He figured she'd prefer it if he kept the whole matter to himself. She did say he was the only she ever told, after all. But when it came to explaining how he became friends with Reirdan, there was no way he could get out of saying how Mrs. Zabini had been shunned in the world of purebloods for not caring about blood status anymore. And of how Reirdan hating being a Slytherin, surrounded by his cousin's rotten friends.

**Author's Note:**

Well, there it is. After eight chapters, Alroy finally gets the whole story. Yay!!

Okay, so I didn't merge the chapters after all. But I might merge the next two into one. Hopefully that should help to make the chapter longer than this one.

-Lizzy


	12. Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so it's a little late for a holiday chapter, but in my house the decorations come down on January first, so I'm really not late at all. ^_^

Happy Holidays!!

**Chapter Twelve: 'Tis the Season**

After spending a couple of days at home, and with only four more days to Christmas, Alroy decided it was time to get his shopping done. Ginny escorted him to Diagon Alley alone as Harry said he had to do some gift wrapping, and he agreed to look after the younger children.

During his years in Muggle schools, Alroy had earned some money by raking leaves, shoveling driveways and washing the cars of his neighbors. And, of course, there was the twenty or so Sickles that his family members would try to sneak to him around holidays without Harry seeing. All this had been saved up for the three years he did the work, and he now had about three thousand pounds - or five thousand, eight hundred Galleons. So needless to say, Al had more than enough money to pay for whatever presents he wanted to buy his new friends.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ginny asked, eyeing all the shops.

"The toy shop," Alroy read from a list. "For Rachel and the twins. I suppose I ought to buy for their birthdays too, since I'll be away."

After finding suitable gifts for his siblings, as well as Emmett and Carter, Al moved on to Flourish and Blotts where he found '_Erkling Patrol_' for Genevieve (who loved creatures as much as he did), and some story books for Amy, Neil, and Colleen. Quality Quidditch Supplies was an excellent place for Alroy to find some things for Rona, Tim, and Calvin.

Once they had explored all their options in Diagon Alley, Ginny and Alroy took the Floo over to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was at a gaming store that sold products like wizard's chess, Exploding Snap, Hopper, Go Seek, Pin the Tail on the Kneazle, and many other wizarding card and board games. There, Al was able to find a beautifully hand-crafted Gobstones set for Philippe, who's old set was working properly anymore. Honeydukes was the next stop, where they picked out peppermint lollypops for Xavier, Droobles Best Bubble Gum for Kara, and caramel-filled cauldron cakes for Reirdan and Angel.

Wendy had been collecting dragon figurines since Charlie and Marnie bought one of a Hebridean Black on her third birthday. And Al knew she didn't need many more to complete the set. But since the particular brand of dragons she collected hadn't been made in years, he and Ginny were very pleased to find a Romanian Longhorn in perfect condition at an antiques store.

A case full of magical paints that changed colors when certain words were spoken was promised to get a good reaction out of Jeremy. And, finally, Ginny was able to find four back-issues of _Vocal Review_ magazine for Maddie; the four issues she missed while at Hogwarts. All that was left for Alroy was to sneak a couple of gifts for his parents into the shopping bags without Ginny seeing and then he would be ready for Christmas.

Everything was turning out perfectly on Christmas. Alroy had sent out Xavier's, Kara's and Reirdan's gifts before coming to his grandparents' house the morning before. Within an hour everyone had arrived and were started to decorate the tiny house, inside and out. Thankfully, after a restless night sleeping on a cot in the living room with thirteen of his cousins and one of his sisters, there was nothing left for Al to do but open presents and take an occasional photo or two.

No matter what anybody said, or how much they enjoyed spending December twenty-fifth together, it was always wonderful for the Potters to arrive home and spend the last few hours of Christmas night sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking warm butterbeer and talking about whatever popped into their heads. And it was extra special this year as Al would be leaving for Hogwarts again in twelve short days.

-December Twenty-Sixth (Boxing Day/Emmett's Birthday)-

The Lupins had arrived bright and early the next morning and joined the Potters in a very large breakfast, which they all prepared. After eating, Alroy and Xavier moved up to Al's room to compare presents. There, they were greeted by a pure white owl sitting on the bed. The owl, the boys knew, was called Jasper, and belonged to Reirdan. Alroy walked to the bed and untied from Jasper's leg a letter addressed to himself. It read:

_Dear Al,_

_I hope your holidays are going well._

_Things are going okay here. My dad's family are really pleased because I made it into Slytherin. So are my mum's, but Dermott told __them_ _that I'm friends with you and everyone else and, well, they kind of gave me a lecture on how important it is to have friends in the same house and stuff._

_Anyway, I'm back home now. Mum and Fallon and I are going to the Three Broomsticks later on for lunch. Do you think you could come too? Mum says she wants to meet my friends, so the more the merrier._

_Talk to you later._

_Reirdan_

_P.S. Thanks for the cauldron cakes. They're fantastic!_

Alroy and Xavier agreed almost immediately to trying to convince their parents to take them to Hogsmeade for lunch, and Al told Reirdan this as he wrote back to him a minute later. He also promised to contact Kara and Genevieve and see if their plans could be modified to meet them at the family-friendly pub.

The two boys were just in the process of breaking out their candy (Xavier's peppermint lollypops, and the ice mice Fred gave Alroy the day before) to share when another owl, this one tiny and black, fluttered in through the open window. Picking up the envelope the bird dropped in front of him, Al recognized Kara's tidy handwriting spelling out his name.

_Dear Alroy,_

_How is everything going?_

_I'm having an okay time. Our cook is taking me and Sapphire into Hogsmeade to do some shopping later on. Do you suppose you could come along? It's been so boring these last few days. I mean, there's only so many times you can sing Christmas carols. Of course, Reirdan and Xavier and Gen are more than welcome if you can reach them._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Kara_

The boys were amazed at their good fortune as Xavier took up a quill to write to Genevieve while Al replied to Kara's letter. Back down stairs, while Ginny took Remus, Kylie and the younger Potters into the family room, Harry and Tonks continued to clean away all the remnants of breakfast as they talked.

"How are things in the Offices?" Harry asked, referring to the Auror Offices.

"Fine. It's been a little weird since Kingsley retired last month," Tonks replied, "but otherwise good."

"No big hunts going on?" Tonks didn't reply at first, she kept her eyes fixed on the plate she was rinsing. Harry noticed the bags under her eyes as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Is everything okay?"

Sighing, she put the plate down on the counter and faced her former co-worker. "There was an explosion at Azkaban last night."

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tonks scolded in a loud whisper. "I haven't told anyone yet. Arthur wants everyone to keep it under wraps until we can figure out what happened and who's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. There are at least ten prisoners missing and that's not to mention the twenty-three that were close enough to the explosion to be seriously injured. We've got five squads excorting fifteen Healers to the island as we speak. Poor blokes, having to work during the holidays."

Harry stood with his mouth hanging open. After sending Draco Malfoy to Azkaban nearly four years ago, he had been naive enough to believe that was the last of his problems with the dark side. Even though Severus Snape and many other Death Eaters still roamed the Earth, Harry thought his family was safe from it all. And then a terrifying idea came to him. Draco. Azkaban. Explosion. Missing.

"Is it possible someone could escape during the explosion?" he blurted out.

Tonks thought for a moment before answering. "It's possible. But not likely. They would have been badly hurt and ... well, we'll know more in a couple of weeks ...."

-Two Weeks Later-

The few meetings of Kara, Reirdan, Genevieve, Xavier and Alroy throughout their three weeks away from Hogwarts helped them all to survive the dismal winter. And despite the sad moments it took them to say farewell to their loved ones at the platform, going back to Hogwarts on the sixth of January was a great relief.

Although these feelings were not shared with the members of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams who would have to play on the first weekend back to school. The game took place on Saturday morning, almost directly after breakfast. But no matter how early it was, Dale Whitby still managed to announce an exciting match without any problems. And, as some Slytherin fans said once the match was over, that was the only good thing about the game. Gryffindor had won, three hundred and ninety points to one hundred and thirty. This meant that Gryffindor was definitely playing in the final match in May. Who they were playing against was determined upon who won the game in March.

Meanwhile, the arrival of January meant that the Aurors might have figured out what caused the explosion in Azkaban. Or better yet, who, out of the ten thousand prisoners, was missing. So, after kissing his wife and children goodbye for the day, Harry decided to take a little stroll over to the Ministry to check on things.

"We think it was a part of a poor mass break-out plot," Tonks said, freely showing Harry pictures taken of Azkaban fortress with a large hole in one side of it, running up several floors. "But we've detemined that no one could possibly escape the island in the middle of all that commotion."

"So, the missing prisoners...?"

"Dead. Must be."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"The explosion was big. Huge. As you can see. And anybody dumb enough to try to get out in the middle of it would have been severely burned beyond recognition. But, since we found no bodies, our best guess is that they've been turned to ash."

Harry wasn't so confident, but didn't argue the point. "Who were the prisoners you didn't find?" he asked instead.

Tonks called over a young girl, who, Harry would guess, appeared to be around nineteen. In her second year of Auror training. The girl was instructed to read off a short list of names that was sent over just that morning from the new guards stationed at Azkaban.

"Tal Graile-Rerem, Wednesday Penhaligon, Rogirrek Touchstone, Lucius Malfoy, Eustacia Yewbeam, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Fritz Bhaer, Olaf Baudelaire, Walden Macnair, Willy Meehan, Holly Short, Gregory Goyle, Jasper Hale and Rocky Scarlet."

Harry only knew a few people of the fourteen named, but the thought of those few being free in the world again was enough to send shivers down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

He he he. Okay, in honor of eight of my favorite authors, I've named ten Death Eaters after their characters (I know, weird way to show that I like them, eh?). So, see if you can guess who the authors are, not including J.K. Rowling, and I'll send your way a delicious selection of cakes and pies. lol. The answers will be in the beginning Author's Note of chapter thirteen.

As always, reviews and flames are welcome.

-_Lizzy_


	13. Dead Memories

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year!!!!

Here are the answers to my little author quiz.

_Tal Graile-Rerem _- The Seventh Tower series by Garth Nix

_Wednesday Penhaligon _- a mix of Lady Wednesday and Arthur Penhaligon from The Keys to the Kingdom series by Garth Nix

_Rogirrek Touchstone _- a mix of Princes Rogirrek and Touchstone in the Abhorsen trilogy by Garth Nix

_Eustacia Yewbeam_ - Children of the Red King (Charlie Bone) series by Jenny Nimmo

_Fritz Bhaer_ - shame on you ladies if you didn't recognize Fritz from Little Women by Louisa May Alcott

_Olaf Baudelaire _- a mix of Count Olaf and the Baudelaire orphans in A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket (Daniel Handler)

_Willy Meehan _- probably more popular is Willy's wife, Alvirah, from the the mystery novels by Mary Higgins Clark.

_Holly Short _- Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer

_Jasper Hale - _Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer - I just finished reading the first one two days ago! ^_^

_Rocky Scarlet _- Molly Moon series by Georgia Bing

Congratulations to everyone who got these right!

**Chapter Thirteen: Dead Memories**

The beginning of February brought bad news for Reirdan's family. A week into the new month, Daphne Zabini and her sister, Asteria Crabbe, both received letters from the Minister explaining that their husbands had been killed in a tragic attempt to break prisoners out of Azkaban. Evelyn Goyle's mother had also gotten a letter like this. And the whole ordeal had a very calming affect on the Slytherin table. Dermott and Evelyn were too consumed by grief and shock to push Reirdan around, and without their friends to help them, Natalie and Marcus had also given up.

-----

"When I was entering my fifth year at Hogwarts, I asked Professor Dumbledore a question that changed my way of thinking," Damek said. "'Why are ghosts allowed at Hogwarts?' I asked. Dumbledore told me he didn't know. 'They've always been here,' he said. But when I persisted, he suggested I talk to the ghosts themselves. So, during the Christmas holidays, when I was one of four students to stay behind, I stayed up late in my common room and waited for the Grey Lady to come. When she finally arrived, I asked her why she haunted Ravenclaw house, or Hogwarts at all, and she told me her story.

"Every night during those holidays, I would locate a ghost and ask them the same question. Each time I was pleasantly surprised by their completely different answers. I remembered this when I became a professor, and I decided early on that I wanted my students to have the same wonderful experience of learning about someone else's life. So, I wants every single one of you to spend the next four days writing an essay on the life of a ghost." Damek waited for the groaning and complaints to die down before he continued. "Each of you have already been randomly paired with a ghost. And, in case any of you are planning to skip this assignment, you should know that completing the essay will count for more than half of your grade at the end of the year, and you could win your House some points if your essay is good enough.

"Mister Lupin, you've been paired with Aria Caspian. Miss Daivat, you'll be working with Sherman Skandar. Eoin Finnigan, you have your house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Eamon Finnigan, Frieda McRobbie. Mister Potter, you have Regin Thunderling. Mister Zabini, Friday Jeffers is yours. Miss Truman, you're paired with Moaning Myrtle, so sorry. Miss Hawkins, you have Edie Cross-Larson." Twelve more names were called before the bell rang for lunch.

"I got the Fat Friar," said Genevieve before taking a bite of her tuna sandwich. Al, Kara and Xavier had just told her who they got, and Reirdan had already gone back to his own table. "Apparently Professor Damek is only giving the house ghosts to people from that house."

"That would make sense," Alroy said thoughtfully. "Because Eoin Finnigan got Nearly Headless Nick, and Aramis Renjiro got the Bloody Baron."

"Yes, and Kamau Enoch is working with the Grey Lady."

"So, where are we supposed to find these ghosts?" Xavier asked, just as Rona, Jeremy, Tim, and Maddie approached their end of the table.

"Ghosts? Oh, Damek's given you the project, eh?" Tim said with a smirk.

"The ghosts will find you, don't worry about that," said Maddie.

"So you guys had to work with them too?" asked Xavier.

"Yeah. I got Regin Thunderling, a real pain," said Jeremy. "Never talks to anyone, not even other ghosts. Damek gave me a 'T' for not getting anything out of him. I'd like to see him try it sometime."

"We have to write an essay about the people in a portrait this year," said Timothy. "He says he's going to change it every year."

-----

After double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Alroy figured he had about twenty minutes before dinner and decided to try to get some of his Charms homework done. The common room was partially full, and since he preferred to be alone when working on one of his most difficult subjects, Al took the homework up to his dormitory. Thankfully, none of the other boys in the dorm had the same bright idea, so the room was empty when Al walked in.

Five minutes later, he was seated on his bed with a book held open in one hand while he wrote on a piece of parchment with the other. It was then that he heard someone - a man - clear his throat. It had sounded very close, but Alroy looked up to find the room still empty. He had just put his head back down when he heard it again. This time to his left. Glancing at Xavier's bed, Al saw a slightly transparent men stretched out on the covers with his legs crossed and his head propped up on one arm..

The man had long black hair down to his shoulders and even darker eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and brown pants and knee-high boots. Alroy reckoned he was in his twenties or early thirties when he died. "Vlad Damek said you were looking for me," he said in a deep voice.

"You ... You're Regin Thunderling?"

"I am."

Al quickly put down the book and grabbed another piece of parchment. "Er, would you mind telling me how you died?"

Regin frowned. "Ah, so you _are _part of that stupid project to learn more about ghosts, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then you probably already know that I'm the most hated partner around. Correct?"

"Yes."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Alroy Potter."

Regin had a thoughtful look on his face. "Vlad usually only pairs someone with me who is in need of advice, or who he thinks is smart enough to get information out of me. Which are you?"

"I-I'm not sure, sir," answered Al. He was beginning to think he would end up with a 'T' like Jeremy.

"Hmm. I'll tell you what, Mister Potter, if you can guess which Hogwarts house I was in, I will tell you everything you need to know to get a very good grade on your essay. Deal?"

"Can I ask you a few questions first - to help me decide?" Al asked. When he was younger he had played games like twenty questions with his cousins and he usually won them.

"You may. But only three."

"On a rainy day, would you rather to read a book or hang out with friends?"

"Neither. When I was going to school I preferred to play pranks on people. Students and professors alike."

"All right. What was your best class?"

"I was quite good at Transfiguration. But Herbology was my favorite."

"Okay. And how would you describe your parents?"

Regin laughed. "Strange question. My father was a people-pleaser and was always very cheerful. And my mum was set in her ways and believed in tradition. She was also overly precaustious," he said. "So, what's your guess?"

Alroy thought for a moment before answering. "Well, unless you were in more than one house, I'd say you didn't go to Hogwarts at all," he said confidently.

"And what makes you say that?"

"You have a British accent and your surname is also English, but your first name is Scandinavian. This suggests that your father was British and your mother was slavic. And since she believed in tradition, she would have wanted her children to go to her school, despite where they grew up."

Regin began chuckling as Al finished. "You know, I've posed this same challenge to every student I've been assigned to work with the past ten years," he said, sitting up to properly face Alroy. "You're the first one to get it right. Most people think I was in Slytherin. Imagine that. Anyway, what would you like to know about me?"

"Well, how did you die?"

"I accidentally pricked my finger on the thorn of a Paletus Tavelan. It's a flower. A poisonous flower."

The questions continued for an hour or so, until Xavier came into the room to remind Al to go down to dinner. Thankfully Regin wasn't too upset to be interrupted and agreed to meet Al again the next night. And so the meetings went on for four nights, and when it got to the point where Regin had told his life story and Alroy had finished the essay, they met anyway and talked about Al's life while playing wizard's chess.

-History of Magic-

Monday's History of Magic class for first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins took place right after break, which was good, because it gave students an hour to finalize their essays before they had to hand them in.

The classroom had been temporarally transformed. There were no desks in the room, but rows and rows of chairs. Even Damek's desk and chair at the head of the class had disappeared. The blackboard had also gone, and in its place was a banner welcoming everyone to Presentation Night. The most fearful part of the whole room was the stage in front of the banner, only big enough for one person, on which stood a podium.

Damek started the class by welcoming twenty of the forty ghosts who had participated in the project. The ghosts floated through the wall opposite him and waved silently at all the students. And while some of them decided to stay and hear what their partners had written about them, the majority, Regin included, thought it was torture to have to live through it all again.

Alroy was the fourth to share his essay with the class. Slytherin girls, Imelda Daivat and Natani Enoch had each received a decent passing grade of Exceeds Expectations. Whereas Gryffindor's Arielle Tan failed with a 'D.' Some students began laughing as Al walked up to the podium, thinking that he was one of the many who hadn't gotten a word out of Regin. But their snickering died down and their smirks turned to looks of shock as Al dived into his essay.

"Regin Yurich Thunderling was born and raised in Wales with his carpenter father, Indiana, his stay-at-home mother, Ludmilla, and his older sister, Disa. Indiana and Ludmilla both came from long lines of magical families, so there was never any doubt that Disa and Regin would one day get the chance to learn their craft at school, but _which_ school? Ludmilla was Scandinavian and very traditional. She believed that her children should go to Steinar Academy, a very fine school for the magically gifted, which she had at one time attended. Indiana, being a laid-back man and not truly caring where his children went to school, so long as they got a good education, agreed to send them off to Steinar.

"Disa was four years older than Regin and was therefore nearly done her time at school when he started there. But being put into a separate house pushed them farther apart. After a few weeks at school, Regin fell in with a crowd that his mother and sister would disaprove of. A crowd that didn't care for rules or restrictions but preferred to wreak havoc when students were in class, and roam around Steinar mansion during the night.

"Eventually Regin got bored of life in detention and decided to take an interest in his studies. For his last three years at school he received excellent grades and minimal detention time, to the delight of his mother. He also found the he had a strong liking of Herbology and plants in general, and he also had quite a talent for transfiguration. After leaving school, Regin took two years off to travel the world. When he returned he opened a greenhouse where he would breed, care for and sell thousands of different plants. Sadly, it was a plant that killed him shortly before his twenty-sixth birthday, when he pricked his finger on the thorn of a poisonous flower. Later on, after living in his parents' house as a ghost for some time, his sister asked him for a favor, to go to Hogwarts and watch over her two children, making sure they didn't fall into the same crowd he did. His reason for staying, he says, is because he enjoys this atmosphere much more than that of Steinar."

Everybody clapped when Al finished except Professor Damek. He was smiling up at Al and waited for the applause to stop before speaking.

"Mister Potter, I'm very impressed. I've never heard a student say more than one sentence about my Uncle Regin. And it took me the better half of my sixth year to get that much out of him. I'd give your essay an 'O' - Outstanding!"

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed this chappy. I really had a good time writing Regin and I'm thinking about making him a regular character. What do you all think? I kinda picture him as Sirius Black, only a little bit older (the Marauders were born in 1960, Regin was born somewhere in the fifties).

Anyway, chapter fourteen features Damek's arch enemy: Professor Gannon!!

-_Lizzy_


	14. Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

Not much to say here. Um. keep in mind that this series was started after I finished reading Half-Blood Prince, so there is a little reference to house-elves that doesn't fit in with Deathly Hallows.

Oh, and there's been a change of plans. It seems my original outline for this chapter (having just written it) is too short to be considered a real chapter, so I'm merging it with the next. Meaning that, sadly, this is the final chapter of Some Things Never Change. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Fourteen: Home Coming**

March flew by quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff won the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, meaning that they would be playing against Gryffindor in the final match in May. Alroy's birthday had been a big deal too. As a gift to him, the second-year group gave him the location of the kitchens where, they suggested, he take some of his friends for a late night celebration. The fifteenth had fallen on a Saturday, so it was easy to convince Reirdan, Xavier, Kara and Gen to go down with him. And, naturally, when Xavier's birthday came up on the thirteenth of April, it was agreed that they would sneak down again.

It was Friday the thirteenth, and Xavier was a little worried about that effecting their plans, but he dismissed it by the time he, Al and Kara were sneaking out of the common room at midnight. Reirdan and Gen were already waited for them near the entrance to the kitchens as both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms were located in the lower half of the castle.

Dobby, one of the many elves that lived and worked in the kitchens, greeted the group with a big smile and a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. "Your cake will be ready shortly, Xavier, sir," he squeaked before running off to help the other elves.

"We should do this every year," Xavier said, smiling at his friends. "Reirdan, when is your birthday?"

"August thirty-first," he answered sadly.

"And mine is June twelfth. We'll be out of school by then," said Genevieve.

"What about you, Kara?" Alroy asked.

"October second."

The discussion ended as Dobby returned with the cake and he and ten other elves began singing "Happy Birthday" to Xavier as he blew out the twelve candles. The cutting of the cake, however, was interrupted by the portrait hole opening and Professor Gannon entering. Everyone in the kitchen, elves included, froze as the professor moved closer to the table at which Xavier's group sat.

"Having a good time, Mister Lupin?" Gannon said, glancing around the table.

"I-I was," Xavier said. Gannon smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but students aren't allowed to be down here, as I'm sure you all know. And besides the fact, it is way passed curfew." Gannon sighed. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, five from Slytherin, and five from Hufflepuff. The five of you will now go to bed and be in my office right after breakfast tomorrow morning to receive detention. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and silently left the kitchens and returned to their dorms.

-The Next Morning-

Sleep hadn't come easily for some that night. Xavier, as result, kept falling asleep at the breakfast table and was only able to eat a strip of bacon. Al and Kara helped each other out by talking about classes while they ate. Reirdan had opted to skip breakfast altogether and go for a walk instead. And Gen, it seemed, wasn't affected in the least by their late night excursion, because she seemed to be having fun chatting with her friends at the Hufflepuff table.

At ten o'clock sharp the friends met in Gannon's office, only to have to wait fifteen more minutes for Gannon to arrive himself. While she waited, Genevieve decided to look around the room a little, despite everyone's warnings not to. She walked around Gannon's desk and started looking at all the papers he had lying there. Finding nothing but essays to be graded, she moved on to opening and closing the drawers of the desk. When she found nothing interesting in them either, she sat down in the professor's chair and stared around the room. Eventually her eyes fell on a photo hanging on the wall. It was of a young woman with long, curly brown hair and green eyes. She appeared to be standing on a cliff, and she waved at the kids as they watched her.

Suddenly Gen heard footsteps approaching and she jumped up and ran back around the desk to stand beside Kara. When Gannon finally did arrive, he made no excuses for his tardyness. Instead, he walked passed them all and sat down at his desk and started reading through the papers there.

Reirdan cleared his throat after a minute. "Sir, er, you told us to meet you here - to receive detention."

Gannon looked up from the papers and glanced at the kids. "Yes, Mister Zabini, I know why you are here. I am having second thoughts about the punishment I've planned on giving you though. Ah, well, if McGonagall disapproves she can dock my pay," he said this last bit more to himself than the students. "Normally, I should be separating the five of you since you were all caught together. But seeing as I'm behind on preparing ingredients for my future classes, I need a little help."

Slowly, he pulled from the top drawer of his desk what looked like shopping lists. He handed one to Xavier and the second to Reirdan. "Mister Lupin, take this list to Professor Grady. She has yet to bring me the various petals I need for Wednesday's class. And Mister Zabini, I need you to go to Professor Hagrid and retreive the items on that list. When you two are done, you can meet the rest of us in the Potions classroom."

Gannon put Alroy, Kara and Gen to work as soon as they arrived in the classroom by chopping, crushing and mixing roots, spices, bits of animals, and pre-made potions. And once Reirdan and Xavier returned with cases of more ingredients, the workload increased.

But, amazingly, helping the professor had become a very enjoyable activity. Alroy, as it turns out, was especially good at brewing potions, and so Gannon quickly took him off the chopping station and set him to work with the cauldrons. Kara, the only one besides Al who wasn't grossed out by the animal bits, was in charge of working with them while Xavier and Gen did everything else and Reirdan measured everything for the potions. And Gannon, besides being supervisor, helped where needed, and he had thankfully lightened up a little and started joking around with the kids while they worked.

Eventually the lunch bell rang and everything was put away before everyone went up to the Great Hall.

"You can have the rest of the day off to do any homework you may have. But I want to see all of you again after breakfast tomorrow. Understood?" Gannon said once they were outside the hall.

Everyone agreed. They stayed separated for the rest of the day, eating at their own house tables and studying in their common rooms, hardly talking to anyone else until their next detention session.

-June-

To say that Alroy's, Xavier's, Genevieve's and Reirdan's parents were mad about their little problem with following rules would be a complete dramatization. Remus was, at first, a bit disappointed in his son, but Tonks had calmed him down. And he later admitted that he had done a lot worse than sneak down to the kitchens when he was a student. Fleur was also disappointed when she heard what happened, until Bill made her see that it was definitely better than what Gen could've done with Uncles like Fred and George. Harry and Ginny were also of this opinion. Daphne Zabini was just happy that Gannon didn't give Reirdan a really bad punishment. And Kara, the lucky one, didn't have any parents to deal with.

Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch Cup in May. And now, in the last week of school, end-of-year exams had already started, and students were starting to get depressed. Alroy watched as seventh-years said their final goodbyes to the castle they had called home for seven years, and fifth-years, who were too stressed out over their O.W.L.'s to see an end to the year. And second-years, preparing themselves for the new classes and Hogsmeade trips that awaited them in third year. And all the first-years, who didn't want any of it to end, good or bad.

Gen, Al, Xavier, Reirdan and Kara had already started saying their goodbyes to house mates but were avoiding saying it to each other. If being apart for Christmas was bad, they knew the summer was going to be terrible. That's when Genevieve came up with a brilliant idea, one that she failed to share with her friends before she got it verified by her mother.

It was Sunday, the fifth. Gen had told everyone to meet her near the lake after lunch, but didn't say what for. When she arrived grinning with a bag full of addressed envelopes, she told them her plan to have a big birthday party every year during the summer. Not directly on her birthday though, as it was tradition for her family to visit the Delacours in France on her actual birthday, but probably a week after that. Al, Kara, Reirdan and Xavier loved the idea and helped Gen with hand-delivering the invitations for the rest of the day. And thanks to her, leaving Hogwarts two days later didn't seem as sad as it should have.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's it. I couldn't find the perfect spot to mention the House Cup, so I'll just say that Gryffindor _did_ win.

Please, please, please, please review. I'd really like to know what you thought of this story. Personally, I thought it was a little short. I mean, I originally planned for it to be over twenty chapters. Oh well.

Happy reading, everyone.

_Elizabeth_ (this seems like a time to be formal. lol.)

P.S. many, many, _**many**_sequels are in the works, so don't worry. Al, Kara, Reirdan, Xavier, and Genevieve will definitely be back soon. :-)


End file.
